The Sacrifies of Being a Business Tycoon
by peanut26
Summary: Iruka is a big business tycoon that thinks everyone owes him everything. Kakashi is just an average person trying to make an everyday living, but also having fun. But what is Iruka hiding, and what part will Kakashi play in it. kakairu
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun

Summary: Iruka is a big business tycoon that thinks everyone owes him everything. Kakashi is just an average person trying to make an everyday living, but also having fun.

Chapter 1

"What time is the business meeting that I have to attend." asked Iruka

"It's at 3:00 today sir." replied Akari

"I really wish I didn't have to go to it. Those old coots don't know what their talking about." said Iruka

"Sorry sir, but the council has said that you are to attend no matter what." replied Akari.

"Those people are so dull and boring. I don't see why the council thinks they are so important. There nobody." said Iruka

"I understand, sir." replied Akari "But they are top investments into your company."

"Yes, yes I know." replied Iruka "Is there anything else?"

"No, sir. I will take my leave now." replied Akari

"Yeah, yeah. Don't bother me for the rest of the day either." said Iruka

"Yes, sir." replied Akari

______________________________________________________________________

_**I really don't want to go to this business meeting. It's just going to be a lot of old people that only care about the way they see things should be run. They just need to mind their own business, and let me do my job." **_thought Iruka _**"Well, unfortunately there's no use delaying it anymore."**_

Putting his things away, Iruka got ready and walked over to the door to leave for the meeting. "I'm going to the meeting." said Iruka

"Ok sir" replied Akari "Do you need me to call a car for you."

"Yes, and tell them to send something better than they did the last time." said Iruka as he walked over to the elevator.

"Yes, sir" replied Akari _**"Geez, who would have thought a Rolls Royce wouldn't be good enough."**_

Walking out of the building, Iruka started to walk over to the limo to get in, thinking about what this meeting could be about and not watching where he was going.

"Hey watch where you're going." someone yelled.

"What the--" thought Iruka. "Hey you need to watch where your going, idiot." replied Iruka

"Idiot! I wasn't the one that stepped out in front of me." the silver haired man said. "Maybe if you would look where your walking instead of worrying about getting into your expensive car, you would see what was going on around you."

"I don't need to bow down to you. Your just some low life scum." replied Iruka, walking over and getting into his car.

"_**Wha…I…what the heck just happened. Ugh!!! Stupid rich people. Think their better than anyone else." thought Kakashi**_

I bet you don't have many friends with that attitude." screamed Kakashi as the car left.

"I can't believe that man. Who does he think he is. He was the one at fault." mumbled Kakashi as he continued down the road.

______________________________________________________________________

Iruka hearing what the silver haired man said, looked out the window thinking to himself _**"He doesn't know anything about me. How could he say something like that. I don't need friends anyway. All they would care about would be my money. That was proven in the past. All anyone sees in me, is my money."**_

Once reaching his destination, Iruka got out of the car and walked into the building.

"Good afternoon, Umino Iruka. They are meeting on the second floor today." said Hikari, the receptionist at the desk

"Hm" said Iruka, as we walked past and over to the elevator.

"_**As polite as ever I see" thought Hikari "He really needs to loosen up some."**_

Once on the second floor, Iruka walked over to the meeting room and entered.

"Ah Iruka-kun, I'm glad you could join me." said Sandaime

"I'm not here willingly, Sandaime-sama." replied Iruka "And I thought it was a meeting with all the counsel members."

"Hm, I see you're as polite as ever. We really need to work on that. Not good for business." said Sandaime

"I haven't had any problems so far." replied Iruka "And you didn't answer my question."

"Yes, you may have your business dealings, but they are not on friendly terms." said Sandaime "And I am the one here to represent all the counsel members, since I was always close with your father.

"What do you mean there not on friendly terms?" asked Iruka

"I mean most of them are friends with the counsel or were friends of your fathers. If it were not for us, you would not have a company to run. You would be out of business." replied Sandaime "You need to make some of your own business dealings. Maybe talk to some of your friends."

Iruka, getting irritated where this meeting was going, looked out the window and replied "I don't have any friends."

Looking over at the tanned man with sadness is his eyes, Sandaime said "That's what I was afraid of."

Whipping his head back around and narrowing his eyes, Iruka asked "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that if we are to still allow you to run this business there is going to have to be some changes, and the first thing that has to change is your attitude. We will give you two months to get some of your own dealings in the works. If not, at that time you will be asked to step down as president."

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT. MY FATHER OWNED THIS COMPANY." screamed Iruka

"Your right, he owned the most shares 40%, but with all the counsel members together we own 60%. So if all the members were to get together, then yes we can make you step down as president of the company." replied Sandaime

"Why are you doing this? I have always kept the companies best interests ahead of anything else." asked Iruka

"We also want the best interests for the company. We've had a lot of people complain about your attitude." replied Sandaime

"FINE! I'll go find my own business dealings." said Iruka, getting up to leave.

"And Iruka, make some friends too. You do deserve some happiness. Your father wouldn't want to see you like this." said Sandaime

"What do you know. You don't know anything about me." replied Iruka, walking out the door.

"I know that you are unhappy, Iruka. I am only doing this so you can find some of that happiness again. You use to be so happy until that one incident." mumbled Sandaime

_**_______________________________________________________________________**_

Still talking to himself as he walked through the door, Kakashi walked into the bar to start preparing for tonight's business.

"Hey Kakashi, what's up?" asked Genma

"What does it look like I'm doing." replied Kakashi

"Someone's not in a good mood today." said Raidou

"Yeah, what happened to you?" asked Genma

Some arrogant rich jerk is what happened." replied Kakashi "Why is it they always think their better than everyone else."

"I don't know. What did he do to get you so upset." asked Raidou

"He almost knocked me over and then tried to put the blame on me. And on top of that, he called me a low life scum." replied Kakashi

"Man what a jerk." said Genma

"Yeah, I know. But you know, for a minute I actually felt sorry for him because he looked so lonely." said Kakashi

"Well if he acts like that, he probably doesn't have very many friends." replied Genma "But hey let's forget about him and get ready to have some fun tonight.

Allowing himself a little smile, Kakashi looked over to his friend and said "Alright, let's do this." _**"Why is it though I feel like I wish there is something I could do for him. All well, I'm not going to worry about that now. Time to get ready for work."**_

The three friends has joined together to open their own bar 5 years ago, and it has grown in popularity every year since then.

_______________________________________________________________________

_**Please let me know what you think. If you want me to continue. Thank you for reading**_.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter. I'm glad that you liked it. So here is the next chapter. Please review. It always helps me to get the chapters out quicker.

Chapter 2

"AKARI, I NEED YOU IN MY OFFICE NOW." yelled Iruka

Akari slowly opened the door and replied "You needed to see me, sir."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS? WHAT'S GOING ON?" yelled Iruka, holding up some papers that was on his desk.

"Um, I.. I'm sorry sir, but it seems one of your investors is pulling all of their funds from the company." replied Akari

Growling, Iruka asked "Did they give a reason as to why they are pulling?"

_**Akari started thinking to herself "I really don't want to tell him the reason. Why does it have to be me. What am I going to say, sorry sir they don't like your attitude. You're a rude, obnoxious, spoiled little rich kid."**_

"Well, I'm waiting." said Iruka, tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Uh, right. Th….They said they didn't like your attitude and that they were going to do their business somewhere where they were appreciated more.__I…I'm sorry, sir." replied Akari

WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN." screamed Iruka. Growling he said "Fine, whatever. Let them do whatever they want."

Really wanting to get out of the office as soon as possible, Akari looked over at her boss and asked "Is there anything else you need, sir?"

"No, just leave. Don't let anyone bother me the rest of the day." replied Iruka

"Yes, sir." said Akari, almost running out of the office.

Iruka walked over to the window and sat on the bench with one leg on top pulled up to his chest and the other planted on the floor thinking to himself _**"It's been a week since I met with Sandaime and told me that I needed to have my own business acquaintances. I don't know what to do. I've tried to talk to other people, even within the company, but I can't, without at some point loosing my temper. People frustrate me to no end. Ever since my parents were killed, I don't really want to associate with other people. Since then, I haven't allowed myself close to anyone. I made a promise to my parents and myself that I would never let something like that happen again, but look where it's got me. I'm about to loose it anyway, just because I never made any friends. How ironic." **_Letting his mind run away on what he should do.

"_**Hm, I wonder how long I've been sitting here?" **_thought Iruka, looking over at the clock he realized that it was almost noon. "_**Well, I guess I might as well go get something to eat and come back and figure out what to do next."**_

Getting up, Iruka walked back over to his chair to put his things away. Once finished, he picked up his jacket and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

"I'm going to lunch." said Iruka "I'll be gone a little longer today, so if someone calls just take a message."

"Yes, sir" replied Akari "Do you need me get a car for you?"

"No" replied Iruka, walking over to the door. Making Akari raise an eyebrow. _**"What's with THAT. He always wants a car. Besides I thought he's not allowed to go anywhere by himself."**_ thought Akari

Not wanting to ask, but knowing she had to, Akari asked "Are….Are you sure that's ok, sir. I thought you weren't suppose to leave by yourself."

Growling, Iruka turned around and looked at his secretary and replied "That is none of your business." and walking out the door. _**"What do people think I can't take care of myself."**_ thought Iruka

Akari, flinching from the tone of his voice squeaked out "Yes, sir."

________________________________________________________________________

Walking out of the building, Iruka started to head down the road. _**"It really has been a long time since I've done this." **_thought Iruka.__Walking down the street, he saw a new place. _**"I don't ever remember seeing that place before. I wonder how long it's been here. Of course, I haven't come this way since my parents were killed. Maybe I'll go see what it's like. It's been awhile since I've had a drink. Since I'm still working, I'll just have one. Maybe that'll help the rest of the day go better."**_

Walking in he was greeted by a brown haired man "Hello, my name is Genma. Welcome to Konoha Bar & Grill. Would you like to sit at the bar or in a booth."

"Um, a booth." replied Iruka "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been in business here?"

"We've been open for five years." replied Genma, making the tanned man eyes go wide.

Genma, chuckling at his expression, asked "Have you been gone for awhile." offering him a booth to sit at.

Looking down at the table, Iruka replied "No, I just haven't been down this way for awhile."

"I see. Well here's the menu. Would you like anything to drink?" asked Genma

"Yeah, just some sake." replied Iruka

"Alright, I'll go get your drink and be back to take your order." said Genma

Getting the drink ready, Genma looked over at Kakashi and asked "Hey Kakashi, can you take this to table 5 for me. I have a couple other orders I need to get. He still needs to place his order too."

"Sure, no problem." replied Kakashi, walking out of the back to wait on table 5.

Once reaching the table, Kakashi sat the drink in front of the man and asked "Are you ready to order?"

The man still looking at the menu, replied "Yes, I'll have the seafood tempura and…" his eyes going wide when he realized who he was talking to.

Looking up when the man stopped mid order, Kakashi eyes went wide for a second then narrowed and yelled 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING, IDIOT." replied Iruka

I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD STOOP THIS LOW TO GET SOMETHING TO EAT. I FIGURED YOU WOULD BE GOING TO THOSE HIGH CLASS FANCY RESTAURANTS. BESIDES I THOUGHT WE WERE JUST LOW LIFE SCUM TO YOU." yelled Kakashi

Raidou and Genma hearing the yelling, came running from the back to see what was going on.

Standing up, Iruka yelled "YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST FORGET IT. I DON'T WANT TO ORDER ANYTHING FROM YOU. YOUR RIGHT, YOU'RE TO BELOW ME TO HAVE ANYTHING THAT WOULD TASTE EVEN HALF WAY DECENT." throwing the menu across the table and walking out the door.

"YEAH WELL I WOULDN'T WANT TO SERVE SOME ARROGANT JERK LIKE YOU ANYWAY." yelled Kakashi

Genma and Raidou came running up behind Kakashi, and Raidou asked "What was that all about?"

Sighing and rubbing his hand over his face, Kakashi replied "That was the guy I ran into last week."

"The one that called you a low life scum?" asked Genma

"Yes" replied Kakashi "I can't believe he came in here."

"He actually seemed nice when he came in. He also, I don't know, looked lonely. Although it only showed for about a second before he hid it again." said Genma

"Yeah, well whatever possessed him to come in here, I hope he never shows up again." replied Kakashi walking to the back of the bar. Leaving both Raidou and Genma looking at each other a little confused.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen Kakashi act like that before." said Raidou

"Yeah, me either." replied Genma

________________________________________________________________________

"_**I can't believe of all the places that I had to go, that he had to be there." **_thought Iruka _**"With that attitude, I'm surprised he even has customers. I bet the owner doesn't even realize it. Ugh! I didn't get anything to eat either. All well, I'll just forget it. I'm not in the mood to eat anywhere any way." **_he thought as he continued back to his office.

"I'm back" said Iruka "Any messages?" walking over towards his office.

"No, sir." replied Akari

"Good! No one is to bother me is that understood?" said Iruka, opening the door and slamming it shut behind him.

"Yes, sir." replied Akari. _**"Great, I wonder what happened to him. He's in a worse mood now than before he left."**_ thought Akari

Sighing he walked over to his desk, leaning over and placing his hands on his desk and said "What am I going to do? Every time I try to be nice, something happens that my temper flares." Once again loosing his temper, Iruka threw the papers off the desk in one swipe. The papers scattering all over the floor. Slamming his fist into the desk, leaving a hole where he hit it. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Iruka walked over to his chair and sat down, putting his head in his hands thinking to himself _**"Why do I have to make friends. I don't need any friends. Their only trouble. Look where it got my father. I'm going back and talking to that old geezer tomorrow. This is crazy. He doesn't need to be interfering in my personal life."**_

Once calmed back down, Iruka started to come up with a plan when he met with Sandaime tomorrow. Once finished, he looked at the clock and realized that it was about time to leave for the day. _**"Wow, that made the rest of the day go fast. Now I can get out of here."**_ thought Iruka, putting his things away for the day and getting ready to leave. Once finished, he walked over to the door to leave.

Once outside his office, he looked at his secretary and said "I'm leaving."

"See you tomorrow, sir." said Akari "Do you need me to have a car brought to the front for you?"

"No, I'm going to walk." replied Iruka, walking over to the door to leave

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." said Akari

"Yeah" replied Iruka

"_**Something's really different with him this past week. It's been since that meeting he went to. I wonder what could have possibly happened."**_ thought Akari _**"All well, time for me to go home and take a nice, long hot bath. Hehe."**_

_______________________________________________________________________

Iruka started to walk down the road not really noticing where he was heading. Looking up he realized he had stopped across the street from the bar that he was at earlier. _**"Why am I back here. I wasn't even really paying attention to where I was going, which is really bad. Besides it's not like I want to see that idiot again. I don't understand why he irritates me so much. Any way I'd better get home."**_ thought Iruka, continuing down the road. Not noticing that someone was watching him in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that reads and reviews my story. It really helps to get the next chapter out. So the more I receive, the faster I'll put them out.

Chapter 3

"Well, well if it isn't my old friend Umino Iruka." someone said behind Iruka.

His eyes going wide from the comment, realizing who was behind him. _**"That voice. It can't be. I thought he was suppose to be in jail."**_ thought Iruka. Turning around slowly, Iruka looked into the eyes of the man that wanted him dead six years ago. "What are you doing here Kazuma.

Walking towards the tanned man smirking, Kazuma replied "I have some unfinished business to tend to." pulling out a knife as he continued to walk.

Walking backwards, not wanting to take his eyes of the other man, Iruka said "Ho…How did you get out of prison." cursing himself for stuttering and showing weakness.

Still walking towards the tanned man he replied, "Hm, that wasn't very easy, but I made some new friends. They knew a lot of important people on the outside. You know, my father's dead. He was killed while in prison. So to me that means you killed him, and you will pay for it."

Starting to loose his temper, Iruka replied "I had nothing to do with your father's death. He was the one that attacked my parents and killed them. He got what he deserved."

"Oh, Ruka, Ruka, Ruka. You haven't changed one bit. Still have a temper I see." narrowing his and looking into those brown eyes continued "And I will finish what I started six years ago." rushing towards the tanned man.

"No, Kazuma don't" yelled Iruka, lifting his hand up and grabbing the other around the wrist holding the knife. Both struggling to get control.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Kakashi, you about ready to close up for the night?" asked Genma. Kakashi raising an eyebrow at the question. "I know we still have 10 minutes, but we don't have any customers left." Genma continued noticing the look he was getting.

"Sure, I'll go lock the door." replied Kakashi as he walked over to the door. "What is it, you can't wait to get Raidou home?"

"Actually no I can't. It's been two days and tonight I plan on making up for that." replied Genma

"You're a pervert." said Kakashi, laughing at his friends comment.

"Yeah, look whose talking. With those books you're always reading." mumbled Genma

"Hey what are you two talking about?" asked Raidou, noticing the expression on Genma face continued "I'll take that back, I don't think I want to know."

Laughing even harder, Kakashi replied "Genma has been feeling a little lonely the past couple of days. So he wants to go ahead and lock up a few minutes early, so he can take care of that loneliness." making Raidou turn a bright shade of red.

"WHAT?" yelled Raidou, to embarrassed to say anything else, while looking over at Genma.

"Yeah, so you better be prepared, Raidou." replied Kakashi turning his head back to go and lock the door, noticing something going on across the street. Realizing someone was in trouble, he looked back as he opened the door Kakashi yelled "Hey guys, someone is being attacked across the street." Not even thinking twice, they all ran out to help whoever was in trouble. They all looked at each other when they heard the last part of the conversation "…finish what I started six years ago."

Kakashi noticing that the one guy had a knife in one hand looked over at Genma and Raidou and said "The one on the right has a knife. So watch out."

"Alright." replied Raidou "So he's the one we need to stop."

"Yeah, Raidou and I will go after him. Genma I want you to get the other guy away."

"Alright" both Raidou and Genma replied at the same time.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Please, Kazuma don't do this." said Iruka, trying to get the knife from the dark haired man.

"No! My father should have been president of the company, not your father. But the counsel didn't see it that way. You were both suppose to be killed six years ago and my father was going to take the blame for both so that I could run the company. But that stupid old geezer, Sandaime, had to show up and ruin everything." looking over towards the road when he heard someone running, making Iruka follow his eyes. Once realizing they were coming towards them, Kazuma thought to himself _**"Seems I better end this for now."**_

"_**Oh, no that's that silver haired guy, Kakashi I think was his name. What's he doing here?"**_ thought Iruka

Taking advantage of the tanned man's distraction, Kazuma pulled his arm from the tanned hand and stabbed Iruka in the side. "We'll see each other again, Iruka." said Kazume before running off in the other direction.

His eyes going wide, Iruka grabbed his side and dropped to his knees. _**"I can't believe he stabbed me. Dang, the pain. I've got to get my phone." **_trying to reach into his pocket.

_______________________________________________________________________

"He just stabbed him. Raidou come with me, let's see if we can catch up to him. Genma, check on the other guy to see how bad he is." said Kakashi, running in the direction the dark haired man ran. Raidou followed Kakashi without a word, while Genma ran over to the tan man to see if he was alright.

"Hey sir, are you alright?" asked Genma, noticing the tanned man had a phone in his hand, but it was trembling he continued "Here give me the phone, I'll call for an ambulance." taking the phone from the tanned hand.

Once calling for an ambulance, Genma looked at the other man and said "Ok, their on their way. Why don't you lay down and I'll take a look at the wound to see how bad it is."

Looking over at the other man, Iruka replied "I don't think I can move."

His eyes going wide once he realized who the tanned man was Genma said "Your….You're the one from booth 5 the other day. What are you doing out here by yourself and at night in this area."

Chuckling a little at the comment, Iruka replied "I've kinda wondered that myself. Actually I'm not suppose to be by myself, just for this reason."

"You know this isn't the time to be laughing. You're injured pretty badly." said Genma

Smiling at the other man with sadness in his eyes, Iruka replied "Yeah, I know. But I couldn't help it. Plus on top of this happening again, now I know I will never be allowed alone." a lone tear running down his cheek.

"You mean this has happened before?" asked Genma, shocked from what Iruka had said.

"Yes, six years ago." replied Iruka "And if I make it through this, it won't be the last time either. He want's me dead."

"How can you be so calm about THAT?" asked Genma, still shocked from what he was hearing.

Looking down at the ground, Iruka whispered "Because sometimes I wish I was."

"You couldn't possibly mean that." said Genma, disbelief in his voice.

Lifting his head to look at the other man, Iruka smiled sadly and replied "Yes, I do. These last six years have been a nightmare. I have no freedom, no friends. That man may not have killed me the first time, but he might as well of."

"I don't understand. Are you not aloud to have friends?" asked Genma

"No it's not that. It's kind of complicated. But thank you, if you didn't come over, I'm not sure what would have happened." replied Iruka

"Don't worry about it. May I ask your name?" asked Genma

"Iruka, Umino Iruka." replied Iruka "May I ask your name?"

"Sure, its Shiranui Genma. It's a pleasure to finally get to know your name, even though it's not under the best of circumstances." replied Genma "After this is all done, why don't you stop by again some time."

"Um, thank you. But I don't think the silver haired guy, Kakashi I think is his name, would want me there. I didn't really make a good first impression with him." said Iruka, grimacing when another sharp pain went through his side.

"I think you better lay down and let me take a look at how bad your wound is." said Genma "And Kakashi just needs some time to cool down."

Leaning forward on his right hand, Iruka pulled his legs out from under him almost falling over from the pain shooting through his side. "Here let me help you lay down." said Genma

"Thank you" replied Iruka, letting himself trust someone for the first time in six years.

______________________________________________________________________

"Did you see where he went?" asked Raidou

"No. He turned down this alley, but I don't know where he went after that. None of these doors are unlocked, so I don't think he could have went into any of the buildings." replied Kakashi

"Hm, maybe he went up one of the escape ladders." said Raidou

"Yeah, he could have. If so, it's hard to tell how far he's went. Let's get back and check on the other guy." said Kakashi, turning around to walk back.

"Alright." replied Raidou, following the others lead.

Once back to where everything happened and hearing the sirens in the distance, Kakashi asked "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, for now. He's lost a lot of blood, but the wound looks like it didn't hit anything serious." replied Genma

Walking over to kneel down beside Genma, Kakashi said "That's good. He's lucky." turning to look at the man on the ground, his eyes going wide when he realized who it was "You! What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi, now is not the time." said Genma

"But if I knew it was him, I wouldn't have…" said Kakashi

"Kakashi, don't" said Genma

"You wouldn't have helped me right?" asked Iruka, lifting a hand to put over his eyes.

Feeling guilty for what he just said, Kakashi said "No, I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry about it. What's done is done. Thank you for everything, and you don't have to stay here. The ambulance is almost here, so I'll be fine. It's better anyway. If you stay to long, and he's still around he may thins you're my friends. He will target you next, and I don't want that." replied Iruka

"You know the guy that attacked you?" asked Kakashi

Iruka lowering his hand and looking at the pale man replied "Yes, he's an old friend."

"An old friend?" asked Kakashi

"It…It's complicated." stuttered Iruka "So for you guys to be safe, you should leave."

"I'm not leaving you until the ambulance is here, Iruka." said Genma

"You know his name?" asked Kakashi

"Yes, we've talked a few minutes while you guys where chasing after the other guy." replied Genma

"So why is he after you?" asked Kakashi

Sighing, Iruka replied "Like I said it's complicated." not able to say anything else before the ambulance pulled up and the paramedics came out to stabilize him to take him to the hospital.

"I can't believe this. Of all the people, why would he be in this neighborhood?" asked Kakashi

"I'm not sure. When I asked he, he just said he wondered that himself." replied Genma

"Well their's no use worrying about it now. Let's finish closing up and head home." said Raidou.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Here is the next chapter for you.

Chapter 4

Sitting in their bar the day after the incident, the three friends were talking about what had happened. "I knew that guy would get someone angry at him enough that they would want him dead." said Kakashi

"Kakashi, I understand that you don't like that guy, but there's more to it than that." replied Genma

"Why in the world are you defending that guy. All he cares about is himself." said Kakashi

"No, I don't think he does. There's more to it than that." replied Genma

"Your kidding me, right?" said Kakashi

"No, yesterday he told us to leave him alone before the ambulance got there. You were there. He was afraid that guy would think of us as his friends." replied Genma

"I don't understand. Why would the guy that attacked him think that? Why would it matter?" asked Raidou

"I'm not sure. He's hiding something. But he did say that if the guy thought we were his friends, that he could kill us." replied Genma "I think that's why he acts so cold to everyone. It's not because he doesn't want to make friends, it's that he's to afraid to.

"Well that's just crazy." replied Kakashi

"I know, why don't we go pay him a visit in the hospital." said Genma

"Why?" asked Kakashi

"I want to know more about what's going on. Besides I want to see how he's doing." replied Genma

"Ugh…..I can't believe this." said Kakashi

"Kakashi, I know that you don't like him, but give him a chance to explain himself." replied Genma

"Fine, we'll go see how he's doing." sighed Kakashi, rubbing his hand over his face.

_______________________________________________________________________

Iruka sat in the hospital bed looking out the window, deep in thought _**"I can't believe he's out of jail. He wasn't suppose to be out of jail for 15 more years. I wonder what he meant by friends on the outside. And how did they get him out."**_

"Iruka?….Iruka?" asked Sandaime

Iruka still thinking didn't here him calling for him._** "I'm definitely not going to be able to make friends now. I wonder what I am going to do. I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me."**_

"IRUKA?" yelled Sandaime, finally get the brown haired man's attention.

Hearing his name, Iruka turned his head to where the voice was coming from and replied "I'm sorry, Sandaime what was it you were asking?"

"Iruka are you sure you're ok?" asked Sandaime

"NO, I'M NOT OK. I JUST GOT STABBED BY A PSYCHO THAT WANTS ME DEAD. A PERSON THAT I THOUGHT WAS ONCE MY BEST FRIEND." yelled Iruka

"Iruka, listen……" started Sandaime

"NO YOU LISTEN, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. YOU'RE DEMANDING ME TO MAKE FRIENDS IN ORDER FOR ME TO STAY THE PRESIDENT, BUT I CAN'T DO THAT ESPECIALLY NOW. IF HE EVER FOUND OUT THAT I HAVE ANY FRIENDS HE WOULD KILL THEM TO JUST GET TO ME." yelled Iruka, slowly losing the fight within him continued "I just…I can't put someone else through the pain that I've been through. So if that means that you have to fire me then so be it." tears running down cheeks.

Walking over to the dark haired man, Sandaime sat on the edge of the bed beside Iruka and said "Iruka, look at me." Iruka lifting his head to look at Sandaime. "You deserve happiness too. Everyone does. And I know your parents wouldn't want to see you this way. We'll catch this guy before he can hurt you again. Don't worry about what I said the other day. We'll worry about that later. The only reason I said that was because I want to see you happy again. I haven't seen you smile in a long time. But please at least act a little nicer to all your sponsors. We can't afford to have them go somewhere else."

"Yeah, I'll try my best." replied Iruka, looking down at the bed and twisting his fingers in the sheets.

Looking at the tan man Sandaime thought to himself _**"I hope he doesn't go into withdrawal like he did the last time. He wouldn't even talk to anyone after the last time. Please Toshiro, tell me what to do. I can't stand to see your son go through this again."**_ "Iruka please don't hide again. If you need someone to talk to, come see me ok?" said Sadaime

Iruka still looking down at the bed whispered "ok…..thank you."

Sighing, Sandaime stood up and looked down at the young man and said "You've lost so much in your short life. You deserve some happiness in your life. Once this is over, I hope that you can find that happiness. I want to see you smile again."

Looking up at the older man, whose been like a father to him since his parents were killed, replied "Thank you Sandaime. But I doubt that will happen." tears running down his cheeks.

________________________________________________________________________

Standing outside the door, Kakashi, Genma and Raidou stood in shock at what they just heard. They couldn't believe it. "That guy that attacked him was his best friend." asked Genma

"Wow, I can't believe it. That's really crazy." replied Raidou. Kakashi just stood there not saying a word, thinking to himself _**"I can't believe this. Why would someone's best friend want them dead. I know that he doesn't have the best personality, but something tells me it's because of this. That guy in there said he used to be happy, and that he's lost a lot in his life. I wonder what he means by that."**_

"Kakashi, are you ok?" asked Genma

"Hm, uh…yeah I'm fine. Maybe we should come back." said Kakashi

"No, we're here so we should at least say hello before leaving." replied Genma

"I think the other guy is leaving, so why don't we go ahead and knock." said Raidou

________________________________________________________________________

"Iruka, we will get this figured out. I have to go back now, but I'll stop by after I've finished. Alright?" asked Sandaime "We can talk some more about this? I'm also going to have a bodyguard sent over to stay here with you while your in the hospital."

"That's fine. It's not like I'm going anywhere anyway, but do I have to have a bodyguard?" replied Iruka

Getting ready to reply at the last comment, Sandaime started "I…" before they heard a knock on the door. Looking over at the brown haired man, Sandaime asked "Are you expecting anyone?"

"What do you think?" said Iruka, wiping the tears from his face.

"Right, well let's see who it is." said Sandaime, walking over to the door to open it up.

Opening the door, Sandaime saw the three men and asked "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh…Um we wanted to see Iruka. To make sure he was doing alright." said Genma, not sure what to think of the man in front of him. _**"He's got this intimidating aurora about him."**_ thought Genma

"I'm sorry, how do you know Iruka?" asked Sandaime

"We were the ones that helped him last night." replied Raidou. Kakashi standing in the back still not saying anything. Iruka turning around when he heard the last comment.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Iruka, sighing and putting two fingers on his temple continued "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Please come in."

Sandaime moved to the side to let the men through and said "I guess you are the ones I need to thank. Thank you for saving Iruka last night. I'm not sure what would have happened if you didn't show up when you did. If there is anything I can do for you please let me know."

"It's no problem really. We were just glad that we were there to help. We just stopped by to see how he was doing. We don't want to interrupt anything."

"Actually, I was just leaving myself. I was wondering, would you be willing to stay with Iruka for an hour or so until I can get someone sent over to stay with him. I don't want to leave him alone right now, but I have to get back to work." asked Sandaime

Sighing, Iruka looked over at Sandaime and said "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." said Iruka

"Iruka, even though this is a hospital, I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone. That guy is very clever."

"Um…that's not a problem with us. As long as it's ok with Iruka." replied Genma

Looking back down at the bed, knowing that he was losing this argument, sighed and replied "Fine, whatever you want to do."

"Iruka, I just want to make sure your safe." said Sandaime

Looking over at Sandaime with a sad smile replied "I know and you're probably right. It's for the best."

"I know that you don't want this, but please bare with it for just a little longer, ok?" asked Sandaime

"I will and don't worry about it, I'll be fine." replied Iruka

"OK, I'll be back later." said Sandaime, looking over at the other three in the room "And thank you for staying here with him. It shouldn't be to long." he continued as he walked over to the door to leave.

"It's no problem really." replied Genma

Looking back over at the brown haired man, Sandaime said "If you need anything Iruka call me." Iruka nodding his answer as Sandaime closed the door behind him.

"So how are you feeling today?" asked Genma

"Alright, I guess." replied Iruka, looking over at Genma "You know you guys didn't have to stay if you didn't want to."

"It's alright. We wanted to come see how you were doing." said Genma

"You really shouldn't be here." replied Iruka

Losing his temper at the tanned man's words, Kakashi stepped up and said "Aren't you the least bit grateful that we came. We didn't have to come."

"I REALLY WISH THAT YOU DIDN'T" yelled Iruka, making the three men's eyes go wide from shock. Sighing he looked back down at the bed and continued "I'm sorry. It's just I don't want anything to happen to you guys."

"Iruka, what exactly is going on?" asked Genma

Looking back up at Genma, Iruka replied "I guess you guys deserve an explanation after helping me last night. Which by the way thank you."

"Did you just thank us?" asked Kakashi, not able to believe what he heard.

"You don't have to sound so surprised about it. I never use to be this way you know." replied Iruka

"What changed?" asked Raidou

"Everything." replied Iruka

"I'm not sure if we all understand." replied Kakashi

"Well since you're going to be here for awhile, why don't you sit down, and I can try and explain everything to you." said Iruka, everyone finding a place to sit. "It started six years ago. My father's supposedly close friend decided that he was being shorthanded. That he should be the president, and his son was apparently the same way. His son and I hung around a lot together, but that all soon changed. One night when my family was all home eating dinner, Renji my fathers friend and his son, Kazuma, the guy you met last night, came to our house. My father had just opened the door and was shot by Renji. My mother told me to get out of the house, but before she could say anything else Renji also turned the gun on her. I ran to the back of the house, but Kazuma ran after me. I got to the back door and just opened it, but he had shot me before I could get out. But before he could do anything else, the police pulled up to the house and baracated them in the house. Realizing that they were not going to get out of the house alive, they gave up. To this day, I'm not sure who called the police. But someone had to call them before they arrived at our house, but they didn't get here quick enough. I lost both my parents that day, my best friend, my home, and my childhood all because of greed.

When they were taking them out, and the ambulance was taking care of me, I heard Kazuma yell "You will pay for this Iruka. I will find a way out of this and I'll take care of you and anyone else that is close to you. Do you here me?" Sandaime, the guy in here just now, took me in and raised me. If it wasn't for him, I'm not sure what would have happened. But that day changed me forever. I lost all contact with the outside world. I was to afraid to make any friends for fear that he would kill them. I was forced to take over the company at 16. I never really realized how cold I had gotten until I ran into you Kakashi."

Looking over at the tan man, Kakashi replied "Me? What did I do?"

"That day we ran into each other, made me realize how cold I have been acting towards others. I was there last night, because I wanted to apologize to you, but I couldn't get the nerve up to go over there. I do really apologize for how I treated you that day."

Still shocked from the confession, Kakashi replied "Don't worry about it. I haven't acted the best either. Maybe we could start over."

Looking back down at the bed, a tear running down his cheek, Iruka replied "I…I would really like that. But right now isn't a very good time to be near me. Kazuma wants me dead, and he would kill you to if you were to get close to me. He is blaming his fathers death in prison on me also, so if he were to find out that I have any friends it wouldn't be good."

"You can't be alone for the rest of your life." replied Kakashi

"Yes, I know. At least I hope that I don't have to be. But I don't know what I would do if he were to hurt any of you. You guys are the closest things that I have had to friends in the last six years. I couldn't handle it if something were to happen to you because of me." replied Iruka, looking back up at Kakashi, tears running down his face.

Feeling a pain in his chest from the seeing the tanned man cry, **"**_**What was that?"**_ thought Kakashi. Kakashi walked over to him and sat down beside him and replied "Don't push us away because of some psycho. We'll watch out for each other. That's what friends are for."

"Thank you. That's the first time someone said that to me in a long time." replied Iruka

"How about this. We'll lay low for awhile until you can get things sorted out. Once you get things figured out, call us. Alright?" said Genma

"I would like that." replied Iruka

_______________________________________________________________________

"So Iruka does have some friends. And it seems to be those three from last night. I'll make him feel the pain that I am feeling. I lost it all because of him." chuckled Kazuma, standing outside the door of Iruka's room. Hearing someone coming down the hall, he looked around noticing a man dressed in black. _**"Hm, looks like that old man got a bodyguard for him too. I better get out of here for now."**_ taking off the opposite way.

Tenchi noticing someone standing by the door of Iruka's room, started to pick up his pace_** "I wonder who that is? He's acting awfully suspicious."**_ but before he could reach him, the guy took off the other way. _**"I'll have to ask the boss when I get in his room."**_ Knocking on the door, he waited for a reply.

________________________________________________________________________

"Who do you think that is?" asked Kakashi

"That's probably the bodyguard. Could you let him in for me." replied Iruka

Going over to the door, Genma opened the door to see a tall, black haired man in a black suit looking straight back at him. "You must be the bodyguard?" asked Genma

"Yes, I am Tenchi." replied the bodyguard.

"Ah Tenchi, it's good to see you. Please come in." said Iruka

"Thank you, sir. Um sir, were you expecting anyone else?" asked Tenchi

"No, why?" asked Iruka.

"There was a sandy blonde haired guy standing, probably about the same height as your friend over there (pointing towards Genma) outside the door when I was coming up the hallway." replied Tenchi

His eyes going wide and turning pale from the description, Iruka just simply said "No."

"Iruka, what is it?" asked Kakashi, noticing the fear setting in the tanned man's eyes. "Iruka?"

"That was him, that was Kazuma." replied Iruka


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own anything Naruto, just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my stories. I also fixed the anonymous review, so if anyone tried to leave reviews before and couldn't. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5

Iruka, I told you that I am not leaving you alone until that man is caught. And that means at all times." said Sandaime

Growling, Iruka replied "I just want to have some time to myself. Is that asking to much."

Everyone was standing in the hospital room waiting for the doctor to return for the release papers so Iruka could leave. And at this moment. Iruka was not very happy about the idea of his bodyguard being with him all day, every day.

"I know that that man got into the hospital and outside your door no less." said Sandaime. Iruka turning around and looking at his bodyguard narrowing his eyes. Making him cringe with the look he was receiving. "Don't look at him like that. He is only doing what he was told to do. That guy wants you dead, and he will do whatever it takes to do that no matter the consequences.

"Don't you think that I know that! I'm just tired of not being able to do anything without having someone to tag along." said Iruka

"Look Iruka, I know these past 6 years haven't been easy on you but please bare with it for a little longer." replied Sandaime

"What if he stays at my house." interrupted Kakashi, make Iruka whip his head around to look at him, his mouth wide open.

"Why would you do that? I thought you couldn't stand me." said Iruka, anger setting in, "I don't need someone to pity me, if that's why you are doing it."

"I'm not doing it out of pity. I just thought if you wanted a little change, you could stay at my house for a few days. There's plenty of room for your bodyguard also." replied Kakashi, starting to get a little irritated.

Realizing his mistake, Iruka replied "Your right…I'm sorry. I think that I would like that. I promise not to get in your way."

Kakashi a little shocked that the tan man was apologizing to him, opening and shutting his mouth a few times, at a complete loss of words replied "It's ok."

"Actually that may not be a bad idea anyway, if Kazuma heard you here the other day then I wouldn't put it past him to target you guys as well. Do you and Raidou live close by." asked Iruka looking over at both men.

"We actually live on the other side of the city." replied Genma

Looking over at Sandaime, Iruka said "I think they should have a bodyguard close to them also. As much as I know how you're going to dislike it, I think it would be safer. I don't want anything to happen to you guys, just because you were there to help me out. Kazuma isn't sane, and if he sees anyone talking to me he will target them just in spite."

"Yes, you're right" said Sandaime. "I will get with the security department and have someone assigned to them."

"Why don't we just have Genma and Raidou come over also. I have enough room. Then we'll be all in one place. That's if you two want to do it that way." said Kakashi

"Sure, why not. It'll just be like the old times." smirked Genma

Lifting his eyebrow not sure if he wanted to know what Genma meant by old times, Iruka replied "Just how big is your house. For a single man, I would think you would just have a small place."

Shrugging his shoulders, Kakashi just simply said "It was my parents home."

Not wanting to ask anymore, Iruka replied "Oh, alright."

"I'm still going to have one more bodyguard sent over once you get everything settled." replied Sandaime "Just to make sure."

"You're really being overprotective old man." sighed Iruka

"I would rather be safe, than sorry. I checked with the officials overtop of the prison that Kazuma was in and he said him and two other guys broke out of prison two weeks ago and haven't been able to find any of them. All they know is that the two Kazuma was with were the masterminds behind everything and that there had to be someone from the inside to help them escape. They are investigating into the matter as we speak, but have been unable to find out anything. But I also know that Kazuma and his father had followers. They had promised them top positions if they were to take over the company." replied Sandaime

"When Kazuma attacked me, he said he had made some new friends that new a lot of important people on the outside. I think I'm starting to understand more of what he meant by that. In order for him to break out of prison and not get caught, it had to be someone that was higher up. I wonder if some of their followers back then have decided to help him?" said Iruka

"This guy is really determined to kill you isn't he?" asked Kakashi

"Unfortunately, yes. That's why I was so determined to have you guys not to get involved with me or anyone else for that matter. Because he will do whatever it takes to complete his task. He feels that he was the victim in all this, and that it was me that caused him all of his problems." replied Iruka "That's why I never made any friends and always acted so cold towards everyone, but someone…" Iruka looking Sandaime, narrowing his eyes "decided that I needed to make some friends. Even threatened to fire me."

Sighing, Sandaime replied "I was only trying to help. I wasn't really going to fire you. You were just so miserable, and deserve to have some happiness of your own. But I understand why you were doing it now. I would have never thought Kazuma would have been able to break out of prison."

"Neither did I, but this is exactly why I didn't make friends." replied Iruka "That and the fact that I was afraid his followers would retaliate."

"Everyone deserves to have friends, Iruka. And true friends will stay with you no matter what, even the bad times." said Genma

Looking down at the bed, Iruka replied "Thank you." not able to say anything else when there was a quick knock on the door and opened to see the doctor returning. "I have your release papers. If you would sign by the "X" on both pages your free to leave." Iruka taking the papers and signing. "Do you have anyone to help you home." asked the doctor.

"We're going to be taking care of him for a little while." replied Kakashi

"Are you his friends?" asked the doctor, surprised at what he said.

"um..yes, I guess you could say that." replied Kakashi, noticing the look of surprise on everyone's faces. Even surprising himself at what he said.

"Ok…I don't want you to strain yourself to much for about another week, and I don't want you to return to work for at least two more days. Just take it easy. Is there any questions?" asked the doctor

"Um…no, I don't think so." replied Iruka

"Very well then, you can leave." said the doctor, turning around to leave.

"Thank you" said Iruka, looking down at the bed waiting for the doctor to shut the door. "Did you really mean that?

"Um..yes. I know that we haven't known each other very long, and we had a bad start but I think that we could become good friends." replied Kakashi.

"I..I would really like that. It's been awhile since I've been able to call someone a friend. Thank you." said Iruka, blushing a little at the confession.

"Maa, don't worry about it." replied Kakashi, scratching the back of his head.

Realizing the two men were a little nervous about the confession, Genma decided to change the subject, asked "So are you ready to get out of here?"

"More than ready." replied Iruka, looking over at Sandaime and asked "Where are my clothes?"

"Right here" replied Sandaime walking over and handing them to the tan man.

"I'm going to go change and then we can get out of here." said Iruka, walking into the bathroom to change. Once finished he came back out and said "OK…let's go." walking towards the door, everyone following him out.

_______________________________________________________________________

After leaving the room, the doctor continued down a deserted corridor and stopped by a window looking outside and said "He's leaving in a few minutes."

"Very well…Did you learn anything" asked the man in the shadows.

"He's going to be staying with the younger silver haired man for awhile. He said that they were friends. I'm not sure about the other two with that guy. As of right now, he has one bodyguard."

"Thank you, you will be rewarded for your help." replied the man.

Bowing a little at the man, the doctor simply replied "thank you" and continued down the corridor.

Stepping out of the shadows, the black haired man smirked "So Iruka has made some friends. Hm, better go tell the boss about this. He'll be happy to hear that." walking down the corridor to meet up with Kazuma.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own anything Naruto…just writing for fun

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 6

"Alright this is it." Kakashi said, looking over at everyone sitting in the limo.

Iruka looked out the window to see the house, his eyes widening when he say how big it was. "This is your house." asked Iruka, disbelief in his voice. "You live there by yourself?"

"You don't have to sound so shocked about it." replied Kakashi

"Sorry, it's just I pictured you living more in a little apartment or house." said Iruka, looking over at the silver haired man.

"What because I don't have a lot of money like you and go cruising around in a limo that I couldn't live in a normal house." growled Kakashi

"I'd give it all up just to have a normal life" mumbled Iruka

"What did you say?" asked Kakashi, not hearing what the tan man said. Sandaime looking at Iruka hearing what the young man said and wishing there was something he could do to help him.

"Nothing…just forget about it" replied Iruka, looking back out the window sadly as they pulled into the driveway.

"You know I was nice enough to let you stay with me, you could at least have the decency to appreciate it." yelled Kakashi

"Look, I'm sorry…I didn't mean for the way it sounded. I don't want to argue with you. I really appreciate you letting me stay here for a few days." said Iruka

"Whatever" grumbled Kakashi, just wanting to get away from him. _**"Why does he bother me so much. I'm usually really good at keeping my temper under control, but with him it's different. He just says something, and it sets me off."**_

Iruka, you know if…" started Sandaime before being cut of my the young man.

"Don't Sandaime. I don't want to hear anymore." replied Iruka

"Are you like this to everyone one. Do you enjoy treating everyone like crap?" yelled Kakashi

"Kakashi, that's enough." said Genma, also hearing what the tan man said earlier.

Looking over a his friend, Kakashi started "No, it's not. He treats everyone like their a piece of dirt…" but was interrupted by Genma

"KAKASHI, STOP IT! YOU NEED TO TALK TO HIM FIRST BEFORE JUDGING HIM. I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU ACT LIKE THIS BEFORE." yelled Genma

Stunned by his friend's yelling, Kakashi sat there for a moment in silence before yelling back "I KNOW ENOUGH. ALL HE IS, IS A….."

"Kakashi don't." replied Raidou, looking over at his silver haired friend.

"Whatever." grumbled Kakashi, opening the door to the limo and getting out.

"No, wait a minute. I want to know what you really think of me." said Iruka, getting out of the car and running up to him.

"No, you don't." mumbled Kakashi, walking towards his house.

Reaching out and grabbing the pale arm, Iruka said "Yes, I do."

Jerking his arm from the tan man, Kakashi hissed "Don't do that again. All you are is an arrogant, self centered rich kid that only cares about himself. Who only sees everyone else as dirt beneath his feet. What in the world ever possessed me to invite you here to stay, is beyond me. And I definitely don't know why I ever thought of you as a friend. I thought I would do something nice for a change, but you don't even know what that word means."

Iruka shocked at what he had told him, looked down at the ground and replied "I understand and I'm sorry for inconveniencing you. I'll leave my bodyguard here with you three. I still think it would be best if you guys would stay together for awhile until everything is under control. I'll send someone to let you know what is going on." turning around and walking back to the limo. Genma, Raidou and Sandaime were standing by the limo shocked at what they were hearing.

"I can't believe Kakashi just said that." whispered Raidou to Genma

"I know…I don't understand why he's acting like this." replied Genma

"Iruka, let's go inside and talk about this. I'm sure we can be work something out." said Genma

"Thank you Genma, but don't worry about it. It's very clear that he doesn't want me here. I'm always a bother to everyone. I'll just go home. It's better that way. And thank you two for your help. Let's go Sandaime." said Iruka

Sandaime looked over at Iruka and asked "Iruka, are you alright?" noticing the young man looked like he was about to cry.

Iruka looked over at Sandaime and replied "I'm fine. Let's just go." a tear running down his cheek.

"Iruka?" asked Sandaime

Turning around quickly away from everyone, cursing himself for the tear breaking free, said "Sandaime, don't,,,I've caused to many problems for them as it is. Please make sure that there is enough bodyguards here to protect them. I don't care about myself, I'll be fine, but I don't want anything to happen to them because of me." said Iruka

"I'm not letting you go without a bodyguard, Iruka." said Sandaime

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T NEED A BODYGUARD, NOR WILL I ACCEPT ONE. THEY NEED THEM MORE. THEIR IN THIS MESS BECAUSE OF ME. IF HE COMES AFTER ME THAT'S FINE. I DON'T CARE IF HE KILLS ME. IT WOULD PROBABLY BE FOR THE BEST ANYWAY." yelled Iruka, jumping in the limo and slamming the door shut before he completely lost control.

Everyone, including Kakashi, just stood there shocked with wide eyes unable to believe what they just heard. "Did…Did he just mean that." mumbled Genma

Looking over towards the limo, Sandaime replied "Unfortunately, yes" everyone staring at him in disbelief.

"Why would someone wish to be dead?" asked Kakashi, but not really directing the question towards anyone specific.

"There's a lot you don't understand about Iruka. You may see him as an uncaring, spoiled rich kid. But that is just a front. Inside he is a lost child." replied Sandaime walking over to the limo. "I'll send over a couple more bodyguards by tonight for you. I'll leave Tenchi here with you now." Tenchi walking around from the other side of the car and standing beside Raidou.

"If I may make a request sir, could one of the bodyguards be Satoshi. We've worked together in the past." asked Tenchi

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll send him over along with one other." said Sandaime

"Thank you, sir" replied Tenchi, bowing to the older man.

"Wait, don't leave.,,,um…I…I know I've been acting like a jerk, but I still think it would be best if Iruka would stay here. If that guy is as smart as he seems to be, wouldn't it be better to have everyone in one place." asked Kakashi walking down toward the limo.

"Why the change of heart all of a sudden?" asked Sandaime

Starring down at the ground, Kakashi replied "I was angry and I know I said some hurtful things, but I really didn't mean them."

"Your feeling guilty now aren't you from what he said about not caring about his own life?" asked Sandaime, smiling sadly.

"I guess I just don't understand why someone would want to throw their life away like that. It can't be that bad can it?" asked Kakashi

"Let me ask you this then - If you had the option of being rich but not having any friends or not having a lot of money, but having your friends - which would you choose?" asked Sandaime

Looking at the older man, not even having to thing about it replied "Being with my friends is more important to me. I would be miserable if I didn't have my friends."

"Then you have your answer young man. Iruka hasn't made any friends since the incident. So he sees his life as useless and miserable. So he would rather just be killed and put out of his misery."

Starting to realize what he had done and feeling guilty and ashamed, Kakashi walked over to the limo and opened the door bending down to get inside.

"What are you doing?" asked Iruka

"I want to talk to you." replied Kakashi, shutting the door behind him. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. It was uncalled for."

"I don't need people to pity me." said Iruka, looking down at his hands.

"I'M NOT PI…" yelled Kakashi, stopping himself and taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm not pitying you. I'm usually really good at keeping myself in better control, but for some reason with you I can't." offering a little smile to the tan man.

"Why not?" asked Iruka

"Honestly, I have no idea. I don't understand it myself. I really do want to consider you a friend. I want the chance to get to know you better. Please reconsider and stay here at the house with me and my friends." said Kakashi

"I won't be bothering you? Because I don't want to do that. I've already caused you so much trouble as it is." said Iruka.

"No you won't, and it's alright what are friends for." replied Kakashi now smiling at the tan man.

Looking up at the silver haired man, Iruka replied "Thank you…I would be happy to stay here."

"Great, shall we let everyone else know?" said Kakashi, opening the door to get out.

"Alright" said Iruka, getting back out of the limo. Kakashi following behind him.

Looking over at Sandaime, Iruka said "I'm going to go ahead and stay here. Could you send the bodyguards over when their ready?"

Smiling at the young man, Sandaime replied "I'd be happy to. If that's all then, I think it's time for me to take my leave." turning around and walking towards the limo. "And Iruka, I want you to take the next week off and rest."

"I can't do that. I have a company to run." replied Iruka

"Don't worry about it. I can watch over it for a week." replied Sandaime "Take this time and actually enjoy yourself. You had to give up the rest of your childhood to run the company, I think that they can survive a week without you."

"Wait a minute, how old are you?" asked Kakashi looking over at the brown haired man, trying to process what the old man had just said.

"Um…21" replied Iruka "Why?"

"How old were you when you started to run the company?" asked Kakashi

"I was 15" replied Iruka

"WHAT! How could you run a company a 15. You were still a kid." asked Kakashi

"I didn't have a choice. The company would have collapsed if I didn't. Since the man that killed my father was the vice president that took out the top two people of the company. And there was several people that stood behind the vice president. So under Sandaime's supervision, I was able to keep the company afloat." replied Iruka

"But 15?" asked Kakashi, still unable to grasp the situation.

Chuckling a little at the expression on the pale face, Iruka replied "It wasn't by choice, if that's what you mean."

"But what about the rest of your childhood?" asked Genma

"A price you pay for the position I'm in. I was the only one that was able to help them, so it left me no choice." replied Iruka

"But you were still a kid" said Raidou

"Yes, but it was what had to be done." replied Iruka

"It's still not right." replied Kakashi

"Thank you for your concern Kakashi, but it's ok. It was something I had to do it. The company was more important. How about we go inside and fix something to eat. I would really like to have something else besides hospital food." replied Iruka

Understanding that the brown haired man didn't want to talk anymore about it right now, Kakashi said "Sure, let's go in and get everything situated with everyone's rooms and then we'll fix something to eat."

"Sounds great." replied Iruka, turning around and looking at Sandaime "I'll call you tomorrow to check and make sure everything is alright and what you have found out. Call me if anything comes up."

Laughing a little, Sandaime replied "Honestly, everything will be alright Iruka. I'll let you know if I've learned anything. Just enjoy yourself for once." turning around to get into the limo.

"Thank you" replied Iruka

"Don't worry about it" said Sandaime as he got into the limo. "You more than deserve this." Iruka nodding his head.

Iruka looking back over at Kakashi said "Shall we go then?"

"Sure, let's go." said Kakashi looking over at his two friends and the bodyguard "Let's go inside." all of them walking up to the house.

________________________________________________________________________

"Were you able to get into the security department within the company?" asked Kazuma

"Yes, there was no problem at all." replied the raven haired man.

Smirking, Kazuma said "Wonderful…I know that old man and he won't be satisfied with just one bodyguard for that brat. He was always overprotective of him. He will be requesting more bodyguards especially now that he will want to protect his friends also. So make sure that you are one of those bodyguards selected. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand. I will make sure of it." replied the dark haired man

"I want you to find out everything you can about his friends. They will pay for being friends with that brat." said Kazuma

"Yes, sir" he replied

"Very well, you better get over there. I'm sure that old man will send more guards over today. I want you to call me as soon as you get the chance when you get in." said Kazuma

"Yes, sir" replied the raven haired man, bowing before turning around and leaving.

"You will pay for all the pain you caused me, my old friend." said Kazuma "And so will your friends."

Thank you for reading, please review.

Peanut


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I really do appreciate hearing from you. Well anyway, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7

"Aiko, could you send the head of the security department to my office." said Sandaime, walking over to his office and opening his door.

"Yes, sir. I'll call him immediately." replied Aiko "Is everything alright, sir?"

"Just a little problem from the past has returned, that's all." said Sandaime "Just send him in when he get's here." closing the door behind him.

"_**What am I going to do. Kasuma won't stop until Iruka is dead. I know him and his father had many followers. Some who left after the incident six years ago, and some that are still in hiding waiting for this day to come. I was never fully able to figure out everyone that was involved. The ones that were found out were taken care off." **_thought Sandaime, stopping when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Sandaime, looking up when someone came in "Ah, Yoshio, good to see you."

"Is there something you needed, sir." asked Yoshio

"Always straight to the point, aren't you?" asked Sandaime

"I figure there must be something important for you to call me here directly, sir." replied Yoshio

"Correct, as always." said Sandaime "You remember the incident we had here six years ago with our sister company don't you?"

"Yes, the one with the president and his family and the vice president and his son. Why do you ask?" asked Yoshio

"It appears that Kasuma, the son of the vice president has escaped from prison. He's already attacked Iruka, the president's son once. I've already assigned him one bodyguard, but I want to add another. Is there anyone that you would suggest?" asked Sandaime

"Hm, let me think. Yes, I think I have the perfect person for the job. He is very skilled, and if something were to come up I'm positive he would be able to handle it." replied Yoshio

"Very well then, I want you to send him to this address. Iruka is staying with some acquaintances until we can get this thing solved. So please send him there immediately. He will be in charge of Iruka and the people staying in the house." replied Sandaime

"As you wish, sir." replied Yoshio, bowing before taking his leave.

________________________________________________________________________

Once back in the security department, Yoshio looked over to the other man in the room and said "Alright your in. He wants one more bodyguard for Iruka. This is the address that he is staying at. I'm not sure how many people are there. He just said he is staying with some acquaintances of his. I do know the other guard that is with him is Tenchi. Do you remember him?"

"Yes, his father was good friends with Sandaime and Toshiro, Iruka's father. That was before he unexpectedly past way from an unknown illness." smirked the raven haired man.

"Yes, and he takes his job very seriously. He would die to save that brat." replied Yoshio

"Seems you don't seem to care for him that much." replied the raven haired man.

"No, he's so loyal to those two that it's sick to even think about." replied Yoshio

"Well, maybe since you've been so helpful in this manner, I can return the favor. I'm sure Kasuma wouldn't mind me eliminating another one of Toshiro's supporters." replied the raven haired man.

"I am more than happy to help Kazuma to end this once and for all. They threw my father out like trash, and I want them to pay for what they did to my family. And I would be most appreciative if you could help me in the manner." replied Yoshio, bowing.

"Just makes the job more exciting. I will also make sure to eliminate you problem as well." smirked the raven haired man.

________________________________________________________________________

"Thank you for dinner, Kakashi. It was delicious." said Iruka

"Um, thank you….your welcome" replied Kakashi, thrown a little from hearing a thank you for the tan man.

"Yeah, the only place I've seen Kakashi cook like this is at the bar and grill." smirked Genma "I don't think he's ever cooked like this when we get together outside of the restaurant and we've been friends for a long time."

Narrowing his eyes and looking over at his brown haired friend, Kakashi replied "Well when I have people worth cooking for, it makes it better. I don't cook like this for myself."

"You cook the food at the restaurant?" asked Iruka

"Yes, I am the chef. That was the plan when we opened, that I would handle the cooking, while those two handled everything else.

Hearing what his friend said, Genma smiled "True, you wouldn't want us to do any of the cooking. Besides are you saying that we aren't people worth cooking for outside the bar and grill?"

"What, why would you say that." asked Kakashi, not thinking about what he said.

"Well, you said that you only cook when you have people worth cooking for outside of work. And since you have never cooked for us before other than at work, does that mean you cooked this because of Iruka?" said Genma

"Well…I didn't mean it like that." said Kakashi, not sure how to get out of this. Looking over and seeing the tan man looking down at the table, with what looked like red cheeks._** "Is he embarrassed." **_thought Kakashi

"And what exactly did you mean?" asked Raidou, enjoying seeing his friend stuttering.

"I just meant that I don't normally cook like this for myself. I usually don't cook for you guys, because when your over we're usually drunk. So I thought since I had so much company that I would cook a decent meal." replied Kakashi, starting to feel a little embarrassed.

Genma looked over at the tan man and realized that he was embarrassed from the attention. Smiling he said "Well thank you for the delicious meal, Kakashi."

"Your welcome" muttered Kakashi, trying to think of something to change the subject. "So, Iruka what's it like to run a big company?"

Looking up when he heard his name, he looked over at the pale man and replied "Alright, I guess. It's really all that I know. When I inherited the position, I had to learn everything about running a company, plus continue my studies."

"You also went to school, while learning to run a company?" asked Raidou

"Yes, I still had to complete my studies. Tenchi became my bodyguard when I started college." replied Iruka

"You…You went to college as well?" asked Kakashi, disbelief in his voice.

"When did you have time to be a kid and have fun." asked Genma

Before Iruka was able to answer, Tenchi spoke up and said "He hasn't been a kid since his parents died." Iruka looking down at the table, while the three other men looked at him with wide eyes.

"Now you understand what I said when you found me being attacked." said Iruka, looking over at Genma with a sad smile.

"I don't understand. What did you say to Genma." asked Kakashi

Genma still looking directly at Iruka said "He wished he was dead." Hearing that Kakashi turned and looked at the tan man for anything that would prove that he would say such a thing.

"I know that you haven't had a very good life from what it sounds like, but why would you want to be dead?" asked Kakashi

Iruka breaking eye contact with Genma looked over at the silver haired man and said "I lost everything the day my parents were killed…my freedom, my life, my childhood. Not that I had much of a life before. I have been alone for six years, and now it seems like I will never have a normal life, not that I ever did."

"But that was all your fault. Why didn't you make any friends? I'm sure you could have had made time to have some fun." asked Kakashi

Looking at Kakashi, smiling sadly, Iruka replied "Please don't take this the wrong way, but your wrong." Kakashi getting a little irritated, but not saying anything. "I….I…"

"What Iruka is trying to say is that the problem didn't stop with the vice president and his son." said Tenchi

"You mean there were other people involved?" asked Raidou

"Yes, and there still is. They were never able to find everyone involved." replied Tenchi

"Do you understand now, I can never have a life or friends. If I make friends, they would also be in danger. And the people that did know me, were to afraid to be friends with me. That's why we have to have you under protection also. If not, they would come after you, just to get back at me." said Iruka

"Everyone deserves to have friends, Iruka." said Genma

"That may be true, but if someone was hurt because of me I could never forgive myself." replied Iruka, a tear running down his cheek. "If you'll excuse me, I think I need to get some fresh air." standing up and walking away from the table to get away from all the questions..

Once hearing the back door close, Kakashi asked "Is what you said true. That there's more people involved in this?"

Not sure what he should really tell them, because he knew there were things that he couldn't say Tenchi just replied "yes"

"Shouldn't they get the police involved in this?" asked Genma

"Um, it's really difficult to explain, and I'm not sure what I can say. The best thing to do is to talk to Iruka." replied Tenchi

"What exactly does his company do?" asked Raidou

"Um…they loan money out to people." replied Tenchi

"Like a bank?" asked Raidou

"Something like that." replied Tenchi

Kakashi listening to everything that was being said, started to get a little suspicious of everything. _**"I wonder what they're hiding? They're not telling us everything."**_ thought Kakashi. Deciding to go and talk to Iruka, Kakashi stood up and said "I'm going to go check on Iruka." walking in the direction Iruka left.

_______________________________________________________________________

"_**What am I going to do?" **_thought Iruka _**"I can't let them find out what I do exactly. They definitely wouldn't want to be my friends then."**_ looking up at the sky.

Hearing the door open behind him, Iruka turned around to see who was coming out noticing that it was Kakashi. "Did you need something, Kakashi?" asked Iruka

"No, not really. I just wanted to check and make sure you were ok." replied Kakashi coming over and sitting down beside the tan man.

"If fine. You don't need to worry about me." said Iruka, looking back up at the sky.

Iruka, what exactly is going on? Tenchi said your company dealt with loans, but I can't help but wonder if there is something else too." asked Kakashi

"Please Kakashi, it's better if you didn't know. I don't want you to get involved." replied Iruka

"I think that is a little late for that, don't you think." said Kakashi, looking at the tan man.

Turning his head and looking at the silver haired man, Irukareplied "You've involved yourself in something that is deeper than you could ever imagine Kakashi, and I wish you wasn't. That was another reason why I didn't want to make any friends, but you guys were definitely persistent." smiling at the pale man. "It's hard for me to trust people ever since what happened six years ago, but I think you deserve to know what you got yourself into besides if you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you it will only put you in more danger. And I don't think your that stupid." smirked Iruka

"What exactly did I get involved in?" asked Kakashi, not liking how this is sounding.

"My parents were killed by one of my dad's acquaintances six years ago. He was actually the vice president. And I was friends with his son, Kazuma, who also tried to kill me at the time, but I was lucky to survive. I found out later that they were wanting to take over the business, and to do that they had to remove my family from the picture. They had several people backing them up, so he was able to get the help that he needed. They had everything planned perfectly, except that someone had called the cops before they could get the job done. We never did figure out who had called. Sandaime and the other members were able to find some of the accomplices, but not all of them. A lot of them ran when they found out what happened."

"So the people that is backing Kazuma now are those people." asked Kakashi

"Yes" replied Iruka

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you are a part of the Yakuza Iruka." said Kakashi, watching the expression on the tan face.

Smiling, Iruka stared back and replied "I told you, you were in deep."

His eyes going wide as saucers from the confession, Kakashi asked "Your serious aren't you?"

"Yes, and I trust you not to say anything. If you do it will only get you into trouble more. Even Sandaime wouldn't be able to protect you." replied Iruka

You mean Sandaime is in this also?" asked Kakashi, surprised at what he was hearing. _**"What in the world did we get ourselves into?"**_ thought Kakashi

"Of course, he's the head of our group." replied Iruka, smiling. "Now do you fully understand."

"Yes, although I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little nervous about this." said Kakashi

"Just don't do anything stupid and you'll be fine. Once this is over, you don't have to associate with me anymore. And as long as you don't decide to tell anyone, even your friends, nothing will happen." replied Iruka "I'll make sure of that. Besides I owe you guys for saving me."

Kakashi about to say something else, stopped when he heard his doorbell. "That's probably the other bodyguard Sandaime sent over." said Iruka getting up to head back in. Kakashi following behind.

_______________________________________________________________________

Hearing the doorbell, Genma walked over to answer the door but was stopped. "You better let me go ahead and answer that Genma, just to be safe." said Tenchi

"Oh….ok" replied Genma, stepping back to let the bodyguard answer. _**"Are we really in that much trouble just from being friends with Iruka?"**_ thought Genma

Opening the door, with his hand on his gun, Tenchi said "Hello, may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Ryuu. I am the other bodyguard that Sandaime and Yoshio sent." replied the raven haired man as he bowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please let me know what you think. I love to hear from you.

Peanut


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I really do enjoy reading your comment. Here is the next chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 8

Kakashi and Iruka walked in just as they heard Ryuu introduce himself. "Hello, my name is Umino Iruka. Thank you for coming." said Iruka.

"It is a pleasure to be able to serve you sir." replied Ryuu as he bowed.

"Well hopefully we won't have in problems, if we're lucky." said Iruka, giving him a small smile.

"Let's hope you are right." replied Ryuu. _**"If only you knew."**_ thought Ryuu.

Yes, let's hope. Let me introduce you to everyone, this is Hatake Kakashi pointing to the man behind him. Over there is Shiranui Genma and Namiashi Raidou each acknowledging their name. And the bodyguard you will be working with is Hideo Tenchi.

"A pleasure to meet everyone one." replied Ryuu

"I've never seen you in the office before and your name isn't familiar." said Tenchi

"I just started about a week ago, sir. If you want you can call Yoshio." replied Ryuu

"Thank you, I hope you don't take any offense but I think I will do that." said Tenchi as he took out his phone to call the office.

"No offense taken." replied Ryuu

"_This is Yoshio."_

"Yes, this is Tenchi sir. I was just wanting to double check about the additional bodyguard that you were sending." asked Tenchi

"_Yes, his name is Ryuu. He just started here about a week ago. Is there a problem." asked Yoshio_

"No sir, I just wasn't familiar with him, and wanted to double check is all." replied Tenchi

"_So he has arrived." asked Yoshio_

"Yes sir and thank you, sir. I will call if I need anything else." replied Tenchi

"_That's alright. I understand your call. Call me if you run into any problems." said Yoshio_

Once hanging up the phone, Tenchi turned to Ryuu and said "Welcome aboard, Ryuu. If you have any questions or anything that I can help you with, please let me know.

"Thank you, sir. I just have one question, do you have anything set up security wise as of yet.

"No, I was just about to take a walk around the house to scope things out. Would you like to join me?" asked Tenchi

"Sure, let me set my things down and I'll go with you." replied Ryuu, smirking to himself. _**"This is working out better than I imagined."**_ he thought

"Since it's getting late, why don't I show everyone their rooms first, and then you can do what you need to do." said Kakashi

"Very well" replied Tenchi

"Great, then follow me." said Kakashi, heading upstairs to show them their rooms. Everyone following behind him.

"OK, the first room has a double bed in it, so Genma and Raidou can have it" said Kakashi pointing to the room. "It also has a shower in it."

"Thanks Kakashi" they both replied. "I think actually we're both going to get ready to retire for the night. Unless there's something else that was needed finished first." said Genma.

"No, I don't believe so. And don't be to noisy." smirked Kakashi

"Now why would we be to noisy." replied Genma innocently as the scarred man blushed at the comment. Laughing Genma continued "Alright, goodnight everyone."

"Yeah same here" said Raidou. Everyone bidding their goodnights to the two men before moving on.

"And these two rooms on the opposite side of the hall you two can use. I figured you wanted to be close to Iruka in case something were to happen. His room will be right across from the both of you." said Kakashi

"That would be perfect. Thank you for your hospitality." replied Tenchi

"It's no problem at all. If you need anything, I'm in the last room right beside Iruka's." said Kakashi as he pointed in the direction of his room.

"Your cooperation is greatly appreciated." replied Ryuu as he bowed.

"I think we better take that walk." said Tenchi looking over at Ryuu.

"I agree" replied Ryuu

"We will take our leave then." bowed Tenchi "If you need anything let me know sir." looking over at Iruka

"I will and thank you" replied Iruka

"It's my pleasure." said Tenchi "If you don't need anything right now, we will take our leave then."

"That is all for now Tenchi" replied Iruka

"Very well then, we will take a walk around the house first and then and take shifts guarding." said Tenchi, looking over to the other bodyguard. "You ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go." replied Ryuu, both turning around and walking away.

________________________________________________________________________

Once the two men had left, Iruka turned around and looked at the silver haired man and said "So this is my room?" as he walked over to the door.

"Yes" replied Kakashi, opening the door and walking in. "It's not very big, but I hope it will be comfortable enough for you."

"It will be fine. Thank you for letting me stay here." replied Iruka, looking over at the silver haired man seriously. "I really am sorry for getting you and your friends involved in all of this."

Seeing the pain the chocolate eyes, Kakashi replied "It's alright. You know everyone deserves friends no matter who they are."

"Mmm, yes that may be true. But I'm in something that even I can't control. How about we go for a walk and I can explain a few more things. I feel I should at least tell you why your in this mess." said Iruka

"Ok…how about we go down to the kitchen and make some tea. We can talk down there." replied Kakashi, as he headed out the door. Iruka following behind him.

Once reaching the kitchen, Kakashi filled the tea kettle with water and set it on the stove to boil. Turning around he looked at the tan man and said "Why don't we sit down until it starts to boil."

"Alright" replied Iruka walking over to the table to sit down. Once they were sitting, Iruka continued "My family wasn't well liked by some of the other Yakuza groups. We were poor people that had earned their way of living. While most of the leaders today are sons of the other Yakuza leaders, my father wasn't. The man that killed my father was one of those sons, and played my father. He was to take over the group my father led, but because of my fathers intense knowledge of business Sandaime gave it to my father.

"Wait a minute, Sandaime was the previous leader right?" asked Kakashi, as things started to click together.

"Yes" replied Iruka, as he watched the pale man's reaction.

"Then that would mean that guy that is after you is…" said Kakashi, eyes going wide when he realized who was after Iruka.

"Sandaime's grandson." finished Iruka

"No way..but that means if Sandaime is protecting you, won't he be after his grandfather also." asked Kakashi, still shocked from what he was hearing.

"Yes, but he feels that taking me out will be his revenge on the old man. When I was younger, Sandaime had always told me to call him grandfather. Kasuma never like me to call him that, I just never realized how much." replied Iruka, giving the pale man a small smile.

"Wow, I would have never guessed." mumbled Kakashi, more to himself than anything. Hearing the tea kettle whistle, he stood up and grabbed a couple cups and poured the water in them. Reaching over he grabbed the tea leaves and placed them in the cups, carrying them over to the table. Before sitting down he placed one cup in front of the tan man.

"I know my parents hid a lot of things from me when I was younger. Like being a part of the yakuza, something I didn't even know at the time. And when Sandaime explained everything to me at the time of their death I was really upset with them. But then I started to understand why they didn't want me to know anything about that life. They weren't ashamed of it. That was a decision my father had made, and didn't want me to feel that I had to be a part of that life. They had intended to keep me away from that life. So to say that I was surprised when that was thrown upon me when they were killed would be an understatement. When I was younger I never understood when my father went out, he would always have at least one other man with him. He would always tell me it was a friend or someone from work. But I always had a feeling there was more to it than that." said Iruka

"So why was you asked to take over the business then. Sandaime had to be aware of your fathers wishes didn't he." asked Kakashi

"Yes, after father died Sandaime took me in. He felt guilty for everything that had happened. It was his son after all that had killed my parents, and his grandson that had tried killing me. For the longest time he was humiliated by what had happened. He was trying to run both companies, but it was difficult. He also had the task of trying to straighten the mess out that his son and grandson had left. They had many followers, and had to try and find out who was all behind the attack. Many people fled when they found out what had happened with Kasuma and his father. Some were caught and Sandaime was told that he would pay for what he did. That is was far from over. But seeing how he was trying to run everything made me make the decision. He sat down and explained everything to me. Why my parents were killed. Why people were threatening me. What the yakuza was. I was so shocked I couldn't believe it. But seeing how everyone had come together made me want to be a part of that. I guess it was the last thing that could connect me to my father. So I offered to help him with the company my father ran. At first he laughed at me and told me I was to young and didn't know what I was getting myself into. But then as time went on and he saw my determination, he excepted my offer and showed me the ways of leading a company. He had told me that he would become the leader again of the yakuza until I have learned everything that I needed to know and I can take his place. I am to become that leader within the next year. I think that is why this is all happening now. Kazuma's and his followers are trying to stop it from happening.

"Your…Your going to become the leader?" asked Kakashi

Smiling back, Iruka replied "Yes, I feel that I am ready for it. I want to help these people and become an even better leader than my father."

"I would have never thought you would want that, with everything that has happened." said Kakashi

"It is the way my life is. I have come to accept it. The only thing that I truly miss is my friends." replied Iruka sadly as he looked down at his cup.

"You have friends now. Don't take us lightly Iruka. We may not fully understand what is going on, but we won't run from it." said Kakashi

"Thank you Kakashi. You don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that." replied Iruka, a tear running down his cheek.

"Hey now, don't cry. I was just saying I wanted to continued being friends. No need to get all emotional." said Kakashi

Wiping the tear from his cheek, Iruka smiled and said "Sorry, I just never thought I would hear someone say that to me."

"Ah don't worry about it" replied Kakashi, looking at the tan man smirking as he waved it off.

"You know I think I should go back to my room and get some rest. I haven't had much sleep recently and I'm feeling pretty tired." said Iruka standing up and putting the cup in the sink.

"Very well." replied Kakashi doing the same thing and following him back up stairs. Both walking in a comfortable silence. Once reaching Iruka's door, Kakashi said. "Good night and if you need anything let me know." as he smiled and continued on to his room.

"Good night and I will, thank you." replied Iruka as walked into his room.

"_**I wonder what this feeling is in my chest. When I see him so sad, I just want to give him a hug to make it go away."**_ thought Kakashi as we walked into his room.

________________________________________________________________________

Once they finished their walk around the house and yard, Ryuu walked back to his room to go to sleep. It was decided that Tenchi would take the first watch. Taking out his cell phone he called his boss. Once hearing the phone pick up he said "I'm in."

"_Wonderful…no one suspects anything?" asked Kasuma_

"No, no one suspects a thing." replied Ryuu

"_Good, I want you to find out everything you can. I want no witnesses. Is that understood? And make sure not to do anything to my grandfather. I want him to see it all." said Kasuma_

"Completely…and don't worry there won't be." smirked Ryuu

"_You will be rewarded once the job is completed." said Kasuma_

"Thank you sir. I will call back in a couple days once the job is finished. I am going to let them get use to me and earn their trust before doing anything." replied Ryuu, hanging up the phone. _**"This is a reward in itself. Because once I finished this, it will be your turn Kasuma. For what your father did to my family."**_ thought Ryuu not realizing that someone was listening on the other side of the door.

"_**This isn't good. I had a feeling something wasn't right with him."**_ thought Tenchi

Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you.

Peanut


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I really do enjoy hearing from you. Here is the next chapter to my Business Tycoon story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Tenchi went back to his room to grab his phone. He needed to call Yoshio immediately to tell him about Ryuu before he did anything. Walking into his room and shutting the door quietly behind him as to not arouse suspicion, Tenchi grabbed his phone and called his boss.

"_This is Yoshio."_

"Sir, this is Tenchi. I think we have a problem. I overheard Ryuu talking on the phone and he seems to be behind the attack on Iruka."

"_Are you sure?" replied Yoshio, cursing then he heard what he said. How could that idiot let himself be discovered already._

"Yes, I heard whoever he was talking to say that he was in and that no one suspects a thing." replied Tenchi

"_Very well, I will be over immediately to help apprehend him. Don't let anyone know for the moment until we get everything cleared up, understood?" replied Yoshio_

"But sir, shouldn't we warn them in case if he decides to attack them?" asked Tenchi

"_No, if he's planning something, I'm sure he won't act quickly. He will wait for the right moment. And he's not aware of anyone knowing." replied Yoshio_

"Very well, I'll wait for your word." replied Tenchi, hanging up the phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something isn't right. He would never hold back before. Why would he have me take the risk and not tell anyone. Is as if he doesn't want anyone to know. Tenchi's eyes going wide with his last words. Could it be that he is also in on all this. Sandaime had said that their were a lot of inside people that were against them as well. I think I better give Sandaime a call too. I have a really bad feeling about this. Flipping his phone back open, Tenchi called Sandaime. _**"He isn't picking up. Where is he?"**_ thought Tenchi deciding that he should at least leave a message just in case.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Growling as he hung up the phone with Tenchi, Yoshio said "I thought he was suppose to be the best. How can he be overheard on the first night. I better call Ryuu and inform him so he can put a stop to it before Tenchi decides to do something else. Picking up the phone again, he called Ryuu.

"_Ryuu"_

"You've been to careless." growled Yoshio

"_Sir?" _

"Tenchi knows, he overheard you." replied Yoshio

"_How, I'm in my room and he's suppose to be on watch." growled Ryuu_

"I'm not sure, but I just hung up the phone with him. I don't know if you were talking to the boss or not, but he overheard what you said."

_Growling, Ryuu replied "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything."_

"What exactly do you plan on doing. He's close to Iruka, so Iruka will be looking for him in the morning." replied Yoshio

"_I'll think of something." said Ryuu, hanging up the phone_. Throwing his phone on the bed, Ryuu stormed out of his room but quietly enough not to wake anyone up. Walking up to Tenchi's door, he leaned up against the door when he heard someone talking. Realizing it was Tenchi, he quietly opened the door and snuck in. He slowly walked up behind the bodyguard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, this is Tenchi. I called Yoshio, but something isn't right. I overheard Ryuu talking to someone and he's in on the attack. I think….." said Tenchi, but was cut off when a hand went over his mouth. His eyes going wide when he realized that he'd been caught. Tenchi tried to struggle and break free from the grip, but fell unconscious when he was hit over the head.

Grabbing the phone, Ryuu threw it across the room and hit the wall, breaking it into several pieces. "You are smarter than what I thought." growled Ryuu, anger building up from his carelessness. Lifting the bodyguard up, he carried him back to his room so he could call Kasuma. Reaching for his phone, he dialed the number waiting for his boss to pickup.

"_Kasuma"_

"Sir, we have a problem. Tenchi found out about me." replied Ryuu

"_HOW DID HE FIND OUT" yelled Kasuma_

"He overheard our conversation. He called Yoshio, who informed me of it. I have the problem in my room at the moment. What do you want me to do with him?" asked Ryuu

"_I'll be over. Be at the front gates with him. I'll take care of him." replied Kasuma_

"What do I tell Iruka and the others?" asked Ryuu

"_You are to tell Iruka he had a family emergency." replied Kasuma_

"Do you think he will buy that?" asked Ryuu

"_Iruka is gullible. He believes anyone." replied Kasuma "Be outside in an hour."_

"I'll be there." said Ryuu, hanging up the phone.

Throwing the phone on the bed, Ryuu went over and grabbed his bag opening it up and pulling out some rope. Turning the bodyguard over, he pulled his arms behind his back and tied them together. Then moving down, he tied his legs together. Reaching back in the bag, he grabbed a cloth he had and wrapped it around his mouth in case he woke up.

Once finished, Ryuu picked up Tenchi and headed over to the door, listening before walking out. He quietly headed downstairs and outside to meet up with Kasuma. Walking to the end of the driving, he found Kasuma waiting for him.

Kasuma was leaning against his car waiting for Ryuu to come out. Seeing him walk down the driveway, Kasuma opened the back door. "Throw him in the back."

"Yes, sir" replied Ryuu, walking up to the car and throwing Tenchi on the back seat.

"When he questions you about his whereabouts, just tell them he had a family emergency and that Yoshio will be sending someone to replace him. I want you to take care of everything before the day is up before they get suspicious." said Kasuma as he walked around the car to get in and leave.

"I understand sir" replied Ryuu, bowing before he turned around to head back to the house. _**"Don't worry, Kasuma, you will be next."**_ thought Ryuu, smirking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**I wonder what time it is. I can't seem to fall asleep."**_ thought Iruka looking over at the alarm clock by his bed. _**"Ugh it's only two. Maybe if I took a walk it will relax me enough to fall asleep."**_ getting up and putting on his robe and slipping on his shoes. Walking out into the hallway, he stopped to looked around. _**"I wonder who is on duty now? Maybe I'll just walk around and if I see one of them I'll let them know where I'll be."**_ as he headed down the stairs.

As he reached the door going outside to open it, it opened on its own, stepping back cautiously as it opened. Ryuu walked in and noticed Iruka standing there looking a little nervous.

"Good evening sir. I'm sorry if I startled you. You're up late this evening." said Ryuu, hoping that he wasn't caught again.

Relaxing when he noticed it was Ryuu, Iruka replied "Good evening Ryuu. I was having trouble sleeping, so I thought I would take a walk and see if that would help. Are you on duty now?"

"Yes, sir. We just switched shifts. I'm making my rounds now." said Ryuu

"Then don't let me interrupt you. Please continue and thank you." replied Iruka "I'll just be outside for a little bit and then head back to my room.

"Very well, sir. Just be on alert." said Ryuu, as he walked towards the back of the house.

Iruka walked over to the door to walk outside. Walking around to the back of the yard. Seeing a swing, he walked over to it, sitting down as he looked up at the stars. _**"Mom, Dad if your up there, please help me through this. Let everything be alright."**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi kept tossing and turning, not able to get everything that has happened in the last few days out of his mind. Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to sleep, he threw his covers off and walked over to grab his robe and slip on his shoes deciding to talk a walk. As he headed downstairs, he decided to take a walk outside. That always seem to help him relax. Walking to the back of his house, he opened the door and walked out into the back yard, but stopped when he noticed someone in the swing. _**"Is that Iruka? Is he having trouble sleeping too?"**_ thought Kakashi as he walked over to the tan man. "You can't sleep either?" asked Kakashi

Iruka surprised by someone else talking, jumped as he turned and looked around to see Kakashi standing behind him. Scratching the back of his head, Iruka replied "Yeah"

"Mind if I sit with you?" asked Kakashi as he walked around to the front of the swing.

"No, I don't mind." replied Iruka giving the older man a small smile as he scooted over to make room. "It's really beautiful and peaceful out here."

"Yes it is. This is my favorite spot to come when I need to think or just get away from everything." replied Kakashi, looking up at the stars.

"I take it you couldn't sleep either." asked Iruka, looking over at the pale man.

Looking over at the tan man, Kakashi's reply died at the tip of his tongue as he starred at the sight in front of him. The moonlight was glowing off of Iruka, like that of an angel. He looked beautiful sitting there as Kakashi got lost in the depths of those chocolate eyes. Realizing that he was starring, Kakashi mentally shook his head and replied "Um, no. I guess I just have everything that has happened recently on my mind." giving the tan man a small smile.

"_**I wonder what that intense stare was. It was as if he just realized something that he wasn't aware of before."**_ thought Iruka. "I'm sorry to get you involved in all of this. It wasn't my intension." replied Iruka

"Don't worry about it. I believe we were kind of persistent on getting to know you or at least Genma and Raidou were but I'm glad they were. I don't regret any of it. Well maybe the whole being attacked thing is a little bit of a downfall, but I'm glad we actually met and got to know each other better." smiled Kakashi

"I'm glad we met also. It's been a long time since I had any friends. It's actually nice to have someone to talk to." confessed Iruka as he turned his head and looked down at the hands on his lap, a blush forming on his cheeks. "You know there are times I wish none of this had happened. Then there are times that I'm glad it did."

"Why did you decide to take over the business, when your parents tried so hard to keep that life from you?" asked Kakashi

"I wasn't going to, to begin with. I was so mad and hurt by my parents, Sandaime and the others from keeping all this away from me. I couldn't understand why my parents would want to be mixed up in this crazy world, but once Sandaime took me in he started to care for me like his own son. The people he worked with accepted me as one of their own. I started to realize why my father wanted to be a part of this. They all treated me like family and would do anything for you." replied Iruka, as he smiled and looked over at the silver haired man.

"My father was killed by a yakuza group. He was all that I had left. My mother died giving birth to me. I was told he was coming home from work, and was at the wrong place at the right time and was stuck in the middle of two groups fighting. If it wasn't for a good friend of my fathers taking me in, I'm not sure what would have happened to me. I was five when he died." replied Kakashi, breaking eye contact and looking down at the ground.

"Oh, Kakashi I'm so sorry. Do you know who it was?" asked Iruka

"No, but I don't think it was your group. He worked in the next town over." replied Kakashi

"But you lived here?" asked Iruka, not understanding why they would live so far away from where he worked.

Smiling, Kakashi replied "Yes, this was my mothers family home. He couldn't stand the idea of parting with it. So he would commute to work that way."

Reaching over he grabbed one of the pale hands and squeezed it before replying "Once this is all over, I'll check into it to see if I can find out anything. If it's the group that I'm thinking of they are always causing problems. They thrive on violence. Years ago there was a big battle, and that group was able to kill the current groups boss, taking over that sector. It hasn't been peaceful ever since. Innocent people are getting hurt or killed all the time. I know were not innocent, but we don't try and involve outside people."

Looking down at the hand entwined with his, Kakashi squeezed the tan hand back and replied "Thank you, that would mean a lot to me." a tear running down his cheek as the memories came flooding back to him.

"_Kakashi, there is something I need to tell you." said Minato_

"Where's father, Minato-sensei. He's late." replied Kakashi

_Minato kneeled down in front of him and said "Your father isn't coming home."_

"Why not, he has to come home. We haven't had dinner yet and he has to read me a story." replied Kakashi, tears starting to fall.

"_I'm sorry, Kakashi. He was on his way home when he was attacked." replied Minato hugging the young boy._

"NO! Father wouldn't leave me. He promised me he would never leave me." yelled Kakashi as he cried into Minato's chest.

Iruka watching the play of emotions go across Kakashi face, reached up and cupped the pale cheek as he wiped the tear away from this cheek. Feeling a hand on his cheek, Kakashi look over at Iruka seeing the worry in his eyes. Not thinking what he was doing, getting lost in those mismatched eyes, Iruka leaned forward watching Kakashi for any objections. Not seeing any he closed the distanced, kissing those soft, sweet lips. Kakashi a little shocked by what Iruka was doing, slowly started to relax as he lifted his hand to the back of Iruka's head running his fingers through the soft hair, deepening the kiss even more, swiping his tongue alone Iruka's bottom lip wanting more of that taste.

Iruka was so tired of feeling pain, he wanted to do something for himself for once. Not having to worry about anything, but just enjoying himself. Opening his mouth to the unasked questioned, he felt Kakashi tongue swipe in his mouth searching for his tongue. Both of them fighting for dominance, but Iruka easing up to allow Kakashi dominate the kiss. Kakashi slowly pulled his tongue back, as be broke the kiss for much needed air, resting his head on the tan forehead both lost in each others eyes.

Moving his hand down, Iruka swiped his thumb over those soft pink lips as a blush started to form on his cheeks. Smirking when he saw the blush, Kakashi whispered "For a yakuza member, you sure seem innocent." as he moved his hand around to cup the warm cheek.

Pulling away, Iruka grumbled "Shut up" his face turning even a brighter red. Wanting to change the subject, Iruka continued "I think I should try and get some sleep." as he stood up from the swing.

Standing up, Kakashi replied "Alright, let's both head back." as he followed the tan man back into the house a little hurt about the quick change. "Do you regret it?" asked Kakashi, wanting to know why Iruka was trying to ignore him.

Looking back at Kakashi, Iruka gave him a small smile before replying "No, it's just….that was my first kiss." turning his head back around trying to avoid the pale man's face. Kakashi's eyes going wide when he heard Iruka's confession.

"That was pretty good for a first kiss." replied Kakashi, chuckling when he saw Iruka's reaction. Iruka stopped in his tracks, just staring ahead, his eyes wide as saucers." Walking up to the tan man, Kakashi walked to the front of him and looked into his chocolate eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Ye…Yeah, I just never let myself care for someone this much before." replied Iruka, his face growing even hotter with his confession. "I…I don't want anything to happen to you." a tear running down his cheek.

"I'll keep my guard up, but that's not going to stop me from staying close to you." smiled Kakashi, as he ran his thumb over the tan cheek to wipe away the lone tear. "Now that I have had a taste of you, I want the whole thing." ducking when the tan man swatted at him.

Leaning forward, Iruka laid his head on Kakashi's chest as he loosely wrapped his arms around the thin waist. "Please do, if they were to realize how close you are to me, they would use that to their advantage. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you because of me."

"I will" replied Kakashi, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders holding him tight. _**"And I won't let them hurt you either."**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching from around the corner, Ryuu smiled to himself as he listened to the two men talk. _**"So they like each other. This just keeps getting better. And I thought he looked familiar. He was my old boss' son. Apparently Sakumo didn't want his son to know about his job. This is going to be even more gratifying. I can actually pay back Sakumo for throwing me out before he died."**_

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Please let me know what you think. It will get me motivated to update quicker.

Peanut


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Please review and let me know what you think. Here's the next chapter, so please enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

Tenchi was slowly regaining consciousness. His head was throbbing as he tried to remember what had happened last night. He went to reach for his head to push against to regain some kind of relieve, but his hands couldn't move. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was tied up. The room didn't look familiar, so he knew that he wasn't still at Kakashi's house. Then it hit him, Ryuu was behind the attack. He had been talking to someone on the phone with someone about it, and Tenchi had overheard him. He had went back to his room to call Yoshio. He knew Ryuu didn't hear him, and he was still talking on the phone when he left. So how did he find out that he knew. His eyes went wide when he realized the only way the would have found out was through Yoshio._** "No, Yoshio is on it also. I have to find a way out of here and fast."**_ thought Yoshio, as he tried to struggle out of the restraints. Hearing footsteps he closed his eyes so whoever it was wouldn't think he was awake yet. Hearing the door open, he relaxed his breathing making it seem as though he was still asleep.

Kasuma walked over to where Yoshio was laying on the floor, pushing him with his foot to see if he was awake yet. "Ryuu must have really done a number on you to knock you out this long." mumbled Kasuma. "That's alright, things will be taken care of soon anyway." turning and walking out of the room, locking it behind him.

Slowly opening his eyes, Tenchi scanned around to make sure no one else was in the room. Once he realized the room was empty he started to move his wrists trying to break free of the rope. Not able to loosen them up any, he moved his arms down behind his legs, pulling himself back through his arms, bending over a little and spreading his legs to get as close together as he could to pull his arms to the front, sweat running down the side of his face. Stretching as far as he could, he has just enough room to squeak by. Reaching for the rope tied around his ankles, he undid the knot to free his legs. Going back to his hands, he desperately tried to free his hands, but couldn't get to the knot to untie it. Hearing footsteps again, Tenchi tried to come up with a plan. Seeing a window, he ran over to it as quietly as he could and opened it up, then darted into the closet to hide knowing he didn't have time to run away.

Hearing someone walk into the room, he heard a growl and then a deep voice "Kasuma, he's gone." as rushed footsteps left the room.

"What do you mean he's gone. I was just in there 15-20 minutes ago." yelled Kasuma, running up the hall to the room. He looked over towards the window when he felt a breeze pass by. Cursing under his breath, he ran back out of the room, stopping just outside the door.

Next thing Tenchi heard was a thump and then Kasuma growl "You were suppose to be watching him."

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't hear anything." another man mumbled. Tenchi figured that thump was from someone being punched.

"It's your job to hear everything. Now go find him before I make that pain in your jaw seem like a toothache." yelled Kasuma

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He felt Kakashi's tongue swipe in his mouth searching for his tongue. Both of them fighting for dominance, but Iruka easing up to allow Kakashi dominate the kiss. Kakashi slowly pulled his tongue back, as be broke the kiss for much needed air, resting his head on the tan forehead both lost in each others eyes._

_Moving his hand down, Iruka swiped his thumb over those soft pink lips as a blush started to form on his cheeks. Smirking when he saw the blush, Kakashi whispered "For a yakuza member, you sure seem innocent." as he moved his hand around to cup the warm cheek._

Iruka turned in his sleep, a soft moan escaping between his lips.

"_Do you regret it?" asked Kakashi,_

_Iruka gave him a small smile before replying "No, it's just….that was my first kiss." _

"_That was pretty good for a first kiss." replied Kakashi _

"_Are you alright?" he asked_

"_Ye…Yeah, I just never let myself care for someone this much before." replied Iruka, his face growing even hotter with his confession. "I…I don't want anything to happen to you." a tear running down his cheek._

Iruka was starting to heat up, unconsciously throwing the blankets off and landing on the floor.

_I'll keep my guard up, but that's not going to stop me from staying close to you." smiled Kakashi, as he ran his thumb over the tan cheek to wipe away the lone tear. "Now that I have had a taste of you, I want the whole thing." whispered Kakashi_

"AHHHH!" screamed Iruka sitting straight up in his bed when that last thought went through his mind. Breathing rapidly, he grabbed his chest as he tried to calm his racing heart. Once he calmed down, he started to remember what he had been dreaming about and started to blush, then looked down and realized he had another problem. "Ugh, great. I can't believe I got that excited." groaned Iruka

Kakashi heard a scream that came from Iruka's room. Jumping out of bed, he ran out of his room and knocked on the neighboring door as he asked "Iruka, are you alright?"

Iruka hearing Kakashi, cursed under his breath as he scrambled out of bed "Um, it's nothing. I'll be out in a couple of minutes." replied Iruka. _**"He's the last person I want to see right now."**_ thought Iruka. Hearing the door open, Iruka looked over and saw Kakashi hesitantly walk in. Iruka reached over to the chair beside his bed and hurriedly wrapped a rope around him trying to hide his problem.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked hesitantly as he peeked around the door. "Are you all right?" but froze when he saw Iruka only in shorts reach over to the chair and pull on his robe. _**"Wow, he's more muscular built than I imagined."**_ thought Kakashi, but started to blush when he realized what he just thought._**"I can't believe I just thought that."**_ Lost in thought as he stared at the tan chest.

Iruka turned around to be greeted by a blushing Kakashi staring intently at his chest, having not notice that he had been caught. Cocking his head to the side, Iruka watched the expression change on the pale face, intrigue, amazement, and what looked like lust. But that couldn't be, could it. Watching the last expression on Kakashi face, made the tan face heat up from the intense stare he was receiving. Kakashi slowly looked up at the tan man and came face to face with chocolate brown eyes staring back at him, the tan face turning a bright shade of red. Realizing that he had been caught, Kakashi cleared his throat "Ahem…um…I heard you scream and wanted to make sure you were alright?" said Kakashi, scratching the back of his head.

Running his finger across his nose, Iruka closed his eyes trying not to blush even more as the memories of his dream came flooding back to the front. "Uh, it was nothing. Just a dream was all." muttered Iruka, trying to hide his face.

Kakashi slowly walked towards the tan man, and lifted his hand and placed it under Iruka's chin and lifted his head to look into those brown eyes. "Are you sure?" whispered Kakashi, worried about the younger man.

"Ye…Yeah" whispered Iruka, staring back into the mismatched eyes. Both lost in each others eyes as they slowly moved closer without even realizing it. Iruka closed his eyes as Kakashi closed the distance between them softly kissing those sweet lips that he had rapidly grown addicted to. Wanting more, Kakashi swiped his tongue alone Iruka's bottom lip, Iruka opening his mouth at the unasked question. Kakashi delved his tongue into the hot cavern, running along every inch of his mouth. Iruka slowly coming back to his senses realized that his small problem has now turned into a huge problem. Feeling embarrassed he broke the kiss, and looked down at the floor "Um…I think I better go take my shower now. I need to cheek in with Tenchi this morning and see how things are going." said Iruka, desperately trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Uh, yeah I probably should too. How about I join you in half hour for breakfast. I'm sure everyone will be getting hungry." replied Kakashi, laying his hand on the tan cheek.

Looking up into the mismatched eyes, Iruka smiled "That sounds great. I'm starving."

Bending down, Kakashi gave Iruka a quick kiss before turning around to leave. Turning his head around, he smiled "See you in half an hour." as he headed out the door, closing it behind him.

Dropping down on the end of the bed, Iruka let out a sigh of relief. He would have been so humiliated if Kakashi had noticed how hard he was. And that kiss, ugh, that kiss only made it worse. _**"I think I need to take a really cold shower." **_thought Iruka, as he stood up, hissing when his cock brushed against his shorts. Tearing off his robe, he threw it on the bed, before quickly relieving himself of his shorts also tossing them on the bed. Walking into the bathroom, he turned the shower on cold and stepped into the water, shivering when the cold water hit his skin. Putting his hands on the wall in front of him, he leaned forward as he tried to calm himself down. _**"This isn't good. I'm acting like a dog in heat. What am I going to do? I can't avoid him."**_ thought Iruka. Once he got calmed down enough, he turned on the hot water to finish his shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi practically ran back to his room and closed the door. Leaning against the door, he slowly slid down to the floor. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he crossed his arms on his knees and he lowered his head on his arm. "What am I going to do. I don't think I will be able to keep my control for to long. Seeing all that tan skin turned me on more than I had imagined. I wonder what it would taste like to run my tongue over those pink nipples and kissing every inch of exposed skin." Feeling himself get even harder, he palmed his cock, groaning from the feeling. _**"I have never been so turned on in my life." **_thought Kakashi. "I think I better take a really, really cold shower." he said as he slowly stood up, hissing when his hard member rubbed against the cloth. After quickly removing his clothes and throwing them on the bed, he walk into the bathroom and turned the water on cold. Stepping in he gasped when the cold water made contact with his skin, trying to clear his mind of certain brown haired man. Leaning forward he let his head thump against the wall, groaning when he realized the water wasn't helping. Reaching for the knob, he turned on the hot water, allowing the water to warm. Reaching down he wrapped his hand around his hard member, giving it a slow stroke. Closing his eyes, he imagined what that beautiful face looked like as he made love to Iruka, tasting the caramel colored skin as he started to stroke faster knowing it wasn't going to take long to reach completion. Feeling his orgasm getting closer, he rubbed his thumb across the tip of his cock letting out a deep moan as he released, spraying come on the wall in front of him trying to brace himself so he wouldn't fall. "It's been to long. I don't know how I'm going to hold back for very long." said Kakashi. Finishing up his shower, he sighed as he went back to his bedroom and got dressed before heading out to meet up with everyone.

As he started to walk down the hall, he heard the door to Tenchi's room open to see Iruka walking out. Trying to forget his earlier actions, Kakashi looked over at Iruka all thoughts forgotten when he noticed the worried look on his face. "Iruka. What's wrong?" asked Kakashi

"I went over to talk to Tenchi, but he wasn't in his room." replied Iruka

Well, wouldn't he be just making his rounds or something?" asked Kakashi

"Well I had thought that to begin with, but none of his items are his room anymore." replied Iruka looking up at the silver haired man "Something isn't right."

Why don't we go talk to Ryuu." said Kakashi, walking up to the younger man and wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he started to lead him down the hall to go downstairs. "We need to get some breakfast anyway, and we better get there fast because it looks like Genma and Raidou are already down there." smirking over at the tan man.

"Why would you say that?" asked Iruka, walking down the stairs.

"Because if given the chance they will eat you out of house and home." smirked Kakashi

"Hey I resent that." grumbled Genma, peeking around the kitchen door. "And to think we were being nice and making you two breakfast."

Walking into the kitchen, Iruka took in a deep breath and replied "Something smells really good."

"Well we wasn't sure what you like so we made a little of everything," replied Raidou as he turned his head around to look at the others. "We made blueberry pancakes, plain pancakes, fried eggs and omelets."

"Wow, that's a lot of food." said Iruka looking over at the counter at the food sitting there.

"Yeah, don't you think you may have gotten a little carried away." groaned Kakashi as he saw all the food.

"Well there's six grown men here, so I don't think it will be." replied Genma

Hearing what Genma said, Iruka eyes went wide when he realized that he didn't know where Tenchi was. Looking up at the other two men in the kitchen, Iruka asked "Has any of you seen Tenchi."

"Um, no. We just assumed he was in his room. Ryuu came through not to long ago." replied Genma

"When I went to Tenchi's room, all of his belongings were gone." replied Iruka

"Where do you think he is?" asked Genma

"I'm not sure, but I do know that he would have told me if he had to leave." replied Iruka, starting to worry that something could have happened to him. "Do you know where Ryuu went?"

"Um..yeah he said he was going to make his rounds outside." replied Raidou "Do you think everything is alright?"

"I'm not sure. I think I need to talk to Ryuu. I'm going to go find him and see if he knows anything." replied Iruka, heading towards the door to go outside.

"I'm coming with you." said Kakashi, walking up behind the younger man not wanting to leave him alone.

Iruka smiled as he turned around and looked up at the silver haired man and replied "Thank you." turning back around and walking out the door.

Once they were both outside, they looked around for any sign of Ryuu, seeing him over by the driveway. They both walked towards him, Iruka motioning once Ryuu had seen them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuu looked up to see Kakashi and Iruka walking towards them. _**"Well that didn't take as long as I thought."**_ thought Ryuu as he smirked to himself.

"Can I help you sir?" asked Ryuu, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"I wanted to ask you about Tenchi. Did he leave?" asked Iruka

"Yes, I'm sorry sir he had a family emergency and had to leave in a hurry in the middle of the night. He contacted Yoshio, and Yoshio is suppose to send someone else over as soon as possible." replied Ryuu

"Why didn't he contact me before leaving." asked Iruka

"He was really worried, so I told him to go ahead and leave and I would inform you as soon as I saw you this morning." replied Ryuu

"I see. Did he tell you what was wrong?" asked Iruka

"No sir. Just that it was a family emergency." replied Ryuu

"Very well, please let me know if you hear anything." said Iruka as he turned to leave. "Let's go eat breakfast, Kakashi." looking over to his side at the pale man. Looking ahead he thought _**"Why do I suddenly feel so uncomfortable."**_

Seeing the distress in Iruka's eyes, Kakashi whispered "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Something doesn't feel right. No matter how important something was to him, Tenchi always informed me of it before he'd leave. He always told me that he wanted me to hear it directly from him, that way I would know it was the truth. And the situation that I am in now, I know he would have made sure to tell me, so I would know for sure." replied Iruka

"What should we do?" asked Kakashi

"I'm going to call Sandaime. I have this bad feeling something isn't right." replied Iruka

"Alright, let's go back to the kitchen and talk to Genma and Raidou and let them know what is going on. We'll stand guard as you talk to Sandaime to make sure Ryuu isn't anywhere around." said Kakashi as they walked back into the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me here from you.

Peanut


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

So sorry it took me so long to update, but here is the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you.

Chapter 11

Tenchi quietly sneaked out of his hiding place, listening for any movement before making his move. Not hearing anyone, Tenchi walked over to the window. Peeking out the window, he looked for any of the men that had been guarding him. Not noticing anyone, he slowly opened up the window and crawled out crouching down behind a bush trying to find the best way out of here. _**"Where am I?"**_ he thought as he looked around at his surroundings. His eyes went wide when he realized where he was at. _**"I knew that guy looked familiar. This isn't good."**_ He needed to get in contact with Sandaime. Reaching into his pocket he cursed to himself when he realized had taken his phone.

Hearing someone talking at the front of the building, Tenchi snuck along the side of the wall trying to make as little noise as possible. Reaching the front, he peeked around the corner noticing someone getting out of the back of the car. The car was parked with its back to him. He watched as two men got out of the back of the car and go inside. _**"Why is he involved in this?"**_ he thought as he looked back at the car.

As two men walked inside, Kasuma growled under his breath. "Perfect timing"

The pale, black haired man narrowed his eyes when he saw Kasuma "Where is he?"

"_**Right to the point."**_ thought Kasuma. Running a hand over his face, Kasuma replied "He got away."

"WHAT…..DID…..YOU….SAY?" growled the pale man

"I said he escaped. We're looking for him now." grumbled Kasuma

"_**This is my chance." **_thought Tenchi, watching the drivers side door open. Seeing the man starting to step out of the car, Tenchi decided to take his chances. Sneaking up behind the man as he stood up, Tenchi lifted his hands, locked them together as he hit the guy on the back of the neck, knocking him out cold.

Hearing something outside, the guard that was in the car with the black haired man opened the door and yelled "Hey he's out hear."

Hearing the door to the building open up, Tenchi pushed the guy out of the way, grabbed the keys the man dropped and jumped inside. Throwing the key into the ignition, he revved the car up as he put it in gear and sped off.

"He's getting away in the car." yelled the guard, rushing after the speeding car trying to catch up to it before it got out of the driveway.

Hearing yelling outside, the other gang members rushed outside to see what all the chaos was, stepping outside just in time to see the one guard chasing a car. Running over to the other two cars in the driveway Kasuma jumped in one while the black haired man jumped in the other taking off after Tenchi. One car stopping to pick up the guard up.

"Is that the guy we were holding?" asked the pale, black haired man.

Jumping a little when he heard his boss' voice, the guard replied "I believe so, sir. When you were talking to Kasuma I heard a noise outside. I went to see what it was and noticed the driver on the ground and him jumping into the car. He had to be hiding near by."

Growling, the pale man yelled up to the driver "Faster, we can't let him get away or he'll ruin everything." The car sped up racing towards Tenchi.

Tenchi looked in his rearview mirror and realized that he was being chased. Cursing, he mumbled "I've got to lose them." Looking down at the console beside him, he smirked to himself when he noticed a cell phone. _**"If I can't get out of this, at least Sandaime will know." **_thought Tenchi. Dialing the number he reached Sandaime's secretary. _**"Thank goodness, it's Aiko."**_ Tenchi has been dating Aiko for about a year now, and in a time like this it sounded wonderful to hear her voice again, hoping that it wouldn't be the last.

"President Sandaime's office" said Aiko

"Aiko, this is Tenchi" he replied

"Tenchi! Why are you calling here. Is everything alright with Iruka?" asked Aiko, hearing the panic in his voice.

"No, I was kidnapped last night but was able to break free. I need to speak to Sandaime immediately." said Tenchi

"He's in a meeting, but I'll go get him." replied Aiko, a tear running down her cheek.

"Aiko listen to me, they're chasing me now. If….if something were to happen, just know that I love you. Dang, there speeding up. Listen, if I'm not on here when Sandaime answers tell him it's the Uchiha clan behind it, Ryuu and Yoshio are also in on it." said Tenchi. Hearing only silence on the other side, he feared that Aiko had already left to get Sandaime. "Aiko?"

Aiko was on the other side trying desperately to hold back her tears. Tenchi was in serious trouble, and it hit her that she may never get to see him again. Hearing him ask for her, she whispered "I'll make sure to tell him. Please Tenchi be careful. I love you also. I'll go get him now."

"Alright, please hurry." replied Tenchi, his eyes starting to water after hearing Aiko. He could tell she was trying not to cry and be strong for him. Hearing the phone being put on hold, Tenchi looked around at his surroundings trying to find a way to lose them. Making his decision he started to weave in and out of traffic as he made turn after turn trying to lose them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was sitting out on the porch just outside the kitchen, standing guard as Iruka called Sandaime. There was something about Ryuu that just said trouble, and they were going to find out if what he said about Tenchi was true. Genma and Raidou were sitting in the living room beside the other entrance to the kitchen, to watch for Ryuu that way.

Iruka was in the kitchen as he dialed the number for Sandaime's direct cell number and waited for him to answer.

Sandaime was at the head of the table explaining some problems that have started to occur within the yakuza. He was informing them of Kasuma's escape when he heard his phone ring. He looked at the number and realized that it was Iruka. Looking at the other members sitting at the table, he said "Please excuse me for a minute. I need to take this."

Walking out of the room, he answered "Iruka is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure Sandaime." replied Iruka

Not liking the sound of that, Sandaime asked "What's wrong?"

"When I woke up this morning Tenchi was missing." replied Iruka

"Missing?" asked Sandaime, taking the hidden exit to his room since it was faster.

"Yes, and when we asked Ryuu he said that he had a family emergency. He had contacted Yoshio, but I know Tenchi would have told me no matter what if he was leaving."

"Yes, you are right. Something doesn't sound right. Let me do some checking." replied Sandaime, but narrowed his eyes when he heard rushed footsteps coming towards him.

After rushing to the meeting room and being told that Sandaime left a few minutes ago to take a phone call, Aiko rushed back to his office hoping that she wasn't to late. _**"Honestly, how did she miss him. Of all the times, he had to take the other way back."**_ she thought to herself. She didn't know what she was going to do if something were to happen to Tenchi. Reaching the door, she pushed the door open, slamming it into the wall.

Hearing his door slam open, Sandaime looked up to see Aiko standing there in a state of disarray. "Iruka hold on a minute." said Sandaime

Her eyes shot wide open when she heard Sandaime say Iruka. Rushing over to him, she yelled "Sandaime you have to tell Iruka he's in trouble."

"Aiko?" asked Sandaime

"Tenchi, he's…..he's" stuttered Aiko, covering her mouth with one hand as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Aiko, sweetheart, what's wrong?" asked Sandaime "Where's Tenchi?"

"He's….he's on the phone. He was kidnapped last night by Ryuu I think. He told me that the Uchiha's was in on it. And that Ryuu and Yoshio were also in on it." replied Aiko, making Sandaime gasp.

Iruka hearing the commotion on the other end, started to worry. _**"What's going on?"**_ "Sandaime?" he asked

Hearing Iruka say his name, he came out of his shock and replied "Iruka your in danger."

"What do you mean?" asked Iruka, really not liking the way Sandaime was acting.

"Aiko just came in and said Tenchi is on the other line. He was kidnapped last night apparently by Ryuu and Yoshio. The Uchiha's are also in on it." replied Sandaime. "I've got most of the other members here in a meeting right now. I will send back up over to you immediately. Just don't do anything rash that will make him suspicious."

"I…I understand sir" replied Iruka, still in shock from what he just heard. "And please help Tenchi."

"Don't worry, I will." replied Sandaime "I have to go. I need to speak with Tenchi. Be careful Iruka."

"I will" replied, both hanging up their phones.

Sandaime reached down on his desk and grabbed the phone. Picking it up he said "Tenchi where are you?"

"I'm on the main road heading back to Tokyo. I've tried losing them, but haven't been successful. I have two cars after me." replied Tenchi, cursing when he heard gun shots erupt from behind. Not able to dodge in time, one bullet pierced his tire. Trying to right himself, he lost control and flipped through the air, the car landing on his top, skidding down the road.

Hearing the noise, Sandaime panicked "Tenchi? Tenchi are you alright?" but heard nothing but silence on the other end. Looking up he stared at Aiko, seeing the tears starting to run down her cheeks. Aiko was not just his secretary, but his niece as well. He was really worried for her and for Tenchi. "We'll find him Aiko. I promise you and he will be alright. The people who did this will pay." walking up to her and pulling her in to a quick hug. Pulling her back and bracing her shoulders, Sandaime said "I want you to stay by the phone in case he calls back. If he does tell him help is on the way, and call me on my cell phone."

Aiko felt like her heart dropped down into her stomach. She couldn't say anything. Looking into her uncles eyes, she just nodded as he explained what he wanted her to do.

Releasing his niece, he rushed out of the room and back to the meeting room. Slamming the door open, he stepped inside and yelled "Gentlemen, we have a problem."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi smirked as he saw the car flip through the air. "One down" Reaching down he picked up his phone and called Kasuma, as the car came to stop on its roof.

Kasuma answered his phone "Yes, sir?"

"Make sure everything is taken care of before leaving. Call Ryuu and tell him to make his move. We can't take anymore chances. He may have already contacted Sandaime." replied Itachi "I'm heading back."

"Understood" said Kasuma, motioning the driver to stop by the flipped car as he hung up the phone. Looking over at the two other members in the car, he said "Make sure everything is taken care of." The two men nodding before stepping out. Kasuma dialed the number and waited for Ryuu to pick up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma and Raidou were sitting on the sofa. Genma had his legs laying overtop Raidou's his nose buried into the scared man's neck.

"Mm…you smell so good." moaned Genma

"Genma, stop it. What if someone walks in?" growled Raidou, as he tried to push his lover away.

"Doesn't that turn you on even more?" whispered Genma, as he nibbled on the tan skin more.

Hearing the door open, Raidou looked over and noticed Ryuu walking in, quirking his eyebrow at the scene in front of him. Genma lifted his head from the tan neck that he was sucking on and smiled. "Is everything still alright?" asked Genma, acting as if he didn't suspect anything.

"Yes, everything seems to be in order." replied Ryuu, shaking his head as he closed the door behind him.

"Have you heard anything about Tenchi?" asked Raidou, both trying to distract the guard as long as they could.

"No, I haven't. Yoshio said he would call when he heard anything." lied Ryuu

"I hope everything is alright?" said Genma

"I'm sure it will be." replied Ryuu, smirking to himself. _**"Everything will be just fine by tomorrow morning."**_ he thought.

"Yeah, I hope your right." replied Genma

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will call soon." replied Ryuu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka just stood there and stared at his phone. He couldn't believe what he had heard. He had suspected Ryuu, but to have Yoshio and the Uchiha clan also in on it was a surprise. He couldn't understand what the Uchiha's would gain by all of this. He had to tell the others what was going on and warn them. Hearing Genma and Raidou talking in the living room, he listened as it sounded like they were talking to Ryuu. Deciding he better go talk to Kakashi first, he headed outside and found the pale man sitting on the porch. Hearing the door open, Kakashi turned around to see who it was and smiled when he noticed Iruka. "Hey, did you find out anything." but turned serious when he noticed the expression on the younger man's face. "Iruka?"

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi." replied Iruka

Confused as to what he was apologizing for, Kakashi asked "What for?"

Looking down at the ground, he replied "You and your friends are in a lot of danger." sighing he continued "This is why I didn't want to make any friends. It's to dangerous."

Standing up and walking up to the tan man, Kakashi grabbed his arms and asked "Iruka what happened? Did something happen to Tenchi?"

"Ryuu is in on it, along with Yoshio and another clan just outside of Tokyo. They are a very strong and dangerous group. I just don't understand what they have to gain in all of this." replied Iruka, still not making eye contact.

Moving his hand underneath the tan chin and lifting Iruka's head, Kakashi looked into those chocolate eyes and said "I knew what I was getting into when I started to fall for you. I don't regret it, nor will I ever. We will get through this, I promise you."

"I'm scared, Kakashi. Not for me, but for you. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you because of me." replied Iruka, resting his forehead on Kakashi's shoulder.

Pulling the younger man in close, Kakashi wrapped his arms around him and gave him a hug. "It will be alright, I promise you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking down and grabbing his phone when it started to ring, Ryuu lied as he said "Ah, that's Yoshio. Maybe he has some news on Tenchi. Please excuse me for a minute." as he walked back outside. "What are you doing calling me now." growled Ryuu after shutting the door.

"We have a problem." said Kasuma

"What's going on?" asked Ryuu

"Tenchi somehow broke free." replied Kasuma

"WHAT!!" yelled Ryuu, before calming himself, looking around to see if he attracted any attention. Not noticing anyone, he continued "What do you mean he escaped. How incompetent are your men?"

"Don't worry, the idiot just lost control of his car and crashed. There's no way he could have lived. We've just stopped to double check ourselves now. The boss is in the other car and he agrees that now is the time for you to make your move. We aren't sure if he was able to contact Sandaime before this or not." said Kasuma

"I understand. I think they are starting to get a little suspicious themselves. They didn't seem to buy the explanation with Tenchi. They keep questioning be about him. I just told a couple of them that it was Yoshio that was calling." replied Ryuu

"Tell them Tenchi's mother is very ill, and he returned home to be with her." replied Kasuma "And I want this done by tonight."

"Don't worry, it will be." smirked Ryuu looking back at the house.

"Return back to the club once finished." replied Kasuma

"Understood" said Ryuu, hanging up the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma and Raidou had moved to the other side of the room when Ryuu walked outside and tried to listen to the guard outside. Peeking through the window, they noticed that he was upset about something. They could tell something was about to happen, and could only hear snippets of the conversation. Something about Tenchi and escaping and about them being suspicious. They both looked at each other as the words started to sink in. They had Tenchi, but he escaped, but really started to worry them was when he said he felt they were suspicious of him.

"He knows. We have to go tell Iruka." whispered Genma

"I agree, let's go." replied Raidou, both taking off towards the kitchen.

Thank you all for reading my story. Please review and let me hear from you. Thank you.

Peanut


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Sorry for the long wait. Only one or two more chapters to go. I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me hear from you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

Tenchi groaned as the car came to a stop on its top, closing his eyes as he assessed the damage to himself. He wasn't sure if Itachi and the rest of his gang was around, but he knew that he wasn't going to be able to get out of here. He couldn't move, his leg was pinned and from the looks of it, it was broken. He also had blood running down the side of his head indicating that he had hit his head pretty hard. He gasped as he heard footsteps. Opening his eyes, he tried to look out, but groaned at the sudden movement, grabbing his side when a sharp pain went through his chest. Trying to calm his breathing, he took deep even breaths, but couldn't because of the intense pain. He must have some broken ribs from the feel of it. Hearing the footsteps coming closer, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. He had to get it under control, or whoever was coming closer would know he was still alive. He had just hoped that Sandaime was able to find him soon.

Kasuma started walking up to the wrecked car, smirking to himself. He knew if Tenchi was still alive that there was no way he was just going to be able to walk away from the accident. The car was completely wrecked, but he needed to make sure the problem was taken care of first before he left. He couldn't leave any loose ends or there would be trouble later. Finally reaching the car, he bent down to check on the man inside. Seeing him laying on the top of the car. Looking up he noticed that his leg was pinned between the seat and the steering wheel. _**"I better make sure he's not just unconscious."**_ thought Kasuma, and he reached in to check his pulse. Hearing an ambulance coming closer, Kasuma cursed to himself. Looking behind him, he growled when he heard the ambulance off in the distance, but growled as he saw a car pulling up behind him. Realizing who was in the car, Kasuma ducked to the other side of the car, and ran back to his car when he heard everyone race up to the other side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they were disconnected from Tenchi, Sandaime and Aiko rushed out of the office. He had called the ambulance as so as they lost contact. Racing down the road, the noticed a car on its top just up ahead. Sandaime narrowing his eyes as he saw someone bent down looking inside. Once reaching the car, Sandaime and Aiko started to run up to the car, Sandaime not missing Kasuma duck to the other side of the car, keeping his eyes on him as he ran back to his car. Reaching the front of the car, Aiko knelt down on her knees and looked into the window "TENCHI?" reaching in and grabbing a hold of his bloody hand. "Please be alright."

Hearing Aiko's voice, Tenchi whispered out her name. He was pinned inside the car and couldn't move, but squeezed her hand when he felt the grip tighten.

Aiko squeezed his hand tighter to let him know she was with him. "Hold on Tenchi. We have help on the way."

Kneeling down beside Aiko, Sandaime looked inside the car to see how bad Tenchi was. "Can you move?"

"No" whispered Tenchi, starting to lose consciousness from blood loss.

"The ambulance is almost here. Just hang on, Tenchi." Sandaime standing back up as he heard the ambulance draw closer. Pulling out his phone, Sandaime dialed the number to try and warn Iruka, but no one was answering the phone. _**"This isn't good."**_ thought Sandaime. "Aiko, I need to go check on Iruka. Stay with Tenchi and if you need anything, please call me."

"Understood."

"Sandaime, the other guard with Iruka. He's in on all of this, but there's something more. He wasn't just working for Itachi and his group. I felt this sense of revenge and hatred radiating off of him." Tenchi trying to keep himself from coughing.

"I see, so he's in it for a whole other reason. But what?" Sandaime mumbling to himself. "Tenchi, I will stop by the hospital later, but don't worry about anything. We'll take care of it from here." not waiting for an answer as he walked back to his car and calling a few of the people he knew he could trust.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma and Radiou walked into the kitchen looking for Iruka and Kakashi. Hearing someone just outside the door, they walked over and noticed it was them. Opening the door they walked outside to see a distressed Iruka being comforted by Kakashi, both looking up when they heard someone walk out. Genma looked over at Kakashi, then at Iruka. "He's planning something."

Straightening himself up, Iruka asked "What happened?"

"He was talking to someone just now. We couldn't really hear the conversation, but from what we heard he will be doing something soon. Something must have happened, because he had an angry look on his face." replied Raidou

"Did he find out that we know?" panicked Iruka

Kakashi walked up beside Iruka and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. "Everything will be alright. There's four of us against one."

"But you don't understand. If they have sent an assassin after me, he will be the strongest they have. He will hurt anyone that gets in his way. And I can't let anything happen to you, Kakashi. I just can't." whimpered Iruka, laying his head back down on the pale man's chest as he fisted his hands into his shirt.

"Nothing will happen to me. We'll all be fine." whispered Kakashi into Iruka's ear, trying to calm the tan man down.

Lifting his head up, Iruka gasped. "I should call Sandaime. He can send some back up." Reaching down into his pocket, but realized his phone wasn't there. "Oh no, I left my phone inside…"

Kakashi put his finger up to Iruka's lips to silence him. "Shhh, he's coming back in." Everyone looking at the door waiting to see what will happen. Everyone relaxing as they heard him head upstairs. "We have to come up with a plan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuu turned around to head back inside, and noticed the curtain move in the window. "So they were watching me. Looks like I won't be able to wait until tonight."

Narrowing his eyes, Ryuu walked back into the house. Not seeing anyone around, he went upstairs to his room to prepare everything to make his move. Once ready, he calmly walked back downstairs and listened for any movement. Hearing something in the kitchen area, he smirked as he palmed the gun in his hand inside his jacket pocket pushing the door open ready to attack. Looking around cautiously when no one was in sight. _**"Where are they?" **_Hearing someone talking outside, he smirked as he headed towards the door leading outside. Peaking around the door, he noticed Iruka talking with the brown haired guy, but didn't see Kakashi and the black haired guy. Ryuu straightening his body when he felt something sharp poke him in his back.

"Drop it" growled Kakashi

"So how long have you known?" smirked Ryuu, dropping the gun on the floor beside him.

Not saying anything, Kakashi poked the knife into Ryuu's back. "Go outside." Ryuu opening the door and walking outside. Raidou picking up the gun as he followed behind. Both Iruka and Genma looking up when they heard someone walking out of the house.

"You were right. He made his move."

Ryuu smirked to himself as he was lead to the others. _**"Don't think I'm that easy to catch, Hatake. You will pay for what your father did to my father all because of you."**_

Ryuu turned his head and looked at the silver haired man trying to make him angry. "Your nothing like your father, Sakumo. He would have already killed me."

Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi growled "How do you know my father."

Smiling as he realized that he was falling for it, Ryuu replied "We used to work together."

"That's not possible. My father was an honest business man. He wouldn't dare dirty his hands with someone like you." growled Kakashi, starting to really lose his temper.

Iruka watched as Kakashi started to lose control of his temper. "Kakashi, you have to calm down. Your falling into his trap."

"How can I calm down. He's dishonoring my father." growled Kakashi

"He wants to get you angry so that you will react before you think. Please calm down and we'll sort this all out once everything is all over." replied Iruka

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi tried to relax and get a better grip of himself. He knew Iruka was right, but he wasn't going to stand for someone dishonoring his father. He would make sure that jerk would pay for what he has said.

Ryuu growled as he felt the temperature of the pale man lower from Iruka's words. He needed to find someway of making him lose control. "Your father was a business man, but was the leader of our group. His business was just a front for his real job. My father and your father were partners, and everything was going great until you came along. Your father decided he wanted to end his relationship with the yakuza. He wanted to become an honest man so that you would be proud of him. In turn for him doing that he betrayed my father. My father wasn't going to take it, so he hunted your father down. When he refused to join him, he sent out a couple of his men to take care of him. What my father wasn't expecting was your fathers loyal members coming after him. So you will pay for what they did." Before Kakashi could react, Ryuu swung around and kicked him on the side of his head knocking him down on the ground. The knife falling to the ground. Bending down and pulling Kakashi up onto his knees, his arm wrapped around his neck, Ryuu looked over at Iruka and smirked. "What do you plan to do now?"

Iruka gasped as he saw Ryuu put the knife up to the side of Kakashi's neck. "Please let him go. He has nothing to do with this."

"Yes he does. He destroyed my families life. I will never forgive him. I was hired to eliminate you, but my real purpose in accepting this job was him." growled Ryuu

"No, his father was the one that left you, not Kakashi. You can't blame him for his fathers actions." replied Iruka. Iruka was trying to distract Ryuu, looking over at the other two, hoping that they understood what he was trying to do.

Raidou looked over at Genma and nodded as he held the gun still aimed towards Ryuu waiting for the right opening if he had to. Genma quietly walked over to where Ryuu was holding Kakashi trying to get close enough to attack.

"That may be true, but if Kakashi wasn't alive then his father would have never abandoned us or his group. He would have stayed loyal to us." growled Ryuu, as he started to lose his temper, pushing the knife in deeper in Kakashi's neck. A thin trail of blood falling down his neck.

Kakashi's gasped as he felt the knife dig into his neck. He wanted to tell Iruka to not interfere, but he couldn't talk. Every time he took a breath he could feel the knife push in further. All he could do was look up at Iruka with pleading eyes.

Seeing his chance, Genma swung his leg up in the air making contact with Ryuu's back, sending the black haired man forward losing his balance. Kakashi feeling the arms release him, took the chance and ducked out of the way away from the yakuza member, grabbing his neck as he tried to calm his breathing. His eyes going wide when he saw Ryuu glare at him and the knife heading straight towards his head. Lifting his arms, he covered his head as he waited for the impact.

Seeing the knife heading towards Kakashi, without thinking Iruka ran in front of him gasping as he felt the knife sink into his stomach, hearing a loud bang in the background as he grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees.

Kakashi looked up when he heard the bang to see Iruka knelt down in front of him, his breathing labored as he was bent over. "IRUKA!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. Please review and let me hear from you.

Peanut


End file.
